Brotherly Love Part 2
by lorrie
Summary: This is a continuation from Brotherly Love Part 1 written years ago. This story picks up with the trial of Mike Wilson for the robbery and assault. This is a one shot . . . a very long one shot.


**Brotherly Love (Part 2)**

**By Lorrie**

**Author's note: I know this has been a LONG time coming, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Usual disclaimers: The show, "Drake and Josh", is not mine, neither are the actors portrayed in the show or in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Thoughts . . . Two Month Old and Older"**

Drake woke in the middle of the night with a start. He looked around nervously wondering where he was. He then realized he was in his bed. He raked his good hand over his face and realized he was completely soaked with sweat. "Ewww." He said quietly.

He slowly climbed out of bed, pulled some clean clothes from his dresser and started towards the bathroom. "Drake?" Megan called out from her bedroom, "are you OK?"

"Yeah, I am. I just need a shower." He stated.

He continued towards the bathroom and turned the water on. His hand drifted down towards his ribs while he allowed the water to wash over him.

A knock on the door startled him. "Drake, its mom, are you alright?"

He turned the water off and pulled a towel over him. "I'm OK, mom. I just . . . I had a bad dream and just needed a shower to cool off."

She continued to wait outside of the door. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He said softly as he opened the door.

"Do you want a cup of cocoa?"

He looked down and then smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Audrey slipped downstairs to the kitchen, while Drake changed into some sweats. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down with a slight wince.

"Honey, are your ribs hurting?" Audrey asked as she crossed the room.

Drake nodded, trying to swallow back the pain. "Some." He whispered.

She took his pain medication from the cabinet and offered them to him.

"I don't want them. They make me sleepy and my ribs don't hurt quite that bad." Drake stated.

Audrey looked crossly at him. "Let me know if the pain gets worse, OK?"

"OK." Drake replied.

She took the cocoa off of the stove and poured two cups and took a seat across from her son. "You're nervous about this, aren't you?"

"Nah, nothing to be nervous about. I mean all I have to do is tell the truth, right?" Drake stated.

She took a sip of her cocoa and nodded her head. "But you'll be facing him, and Jennifer again."

Drake stared at his cocoa, thoughts of Jennifer and what she and Mike had done two months ago drifted back. He, Steve, and Jennifer were on their way to _The Cave_ to play a show, when he realized that he didn't have his music portfolio, they turned around to go back and get it. When he entered the door, he called out to Josh to let him know that it was him and not someone breaking in. He wasn't met by Josh though, he was met by Mike's fist. The boy had nearly knocked him out. A fight ensued and he ended up with two broken ribs, a broken right arm, and a moderate concussion, before Mike was through.

Suddenly he felt his mom's hand over his. "Honey?"

He looked at her with determination in his eyes. "It'll be OK." He said quietly and finished his cocoa. "Thanks mom." He kissed her cheek as he headed upstairs.

He hurried up the steps and into his room, closing the door quietly in case Josh was still asleep. Unfortunately, he didn't receive a reprieve from the questioning eyes. "Are you OK?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded. "I'm so tired of everyone asking that." He regretted saying it the moment it was out of his mouth. He spoke with a gentler voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep. It's only 5:00."

"I will if you will." Josh said.

Drake, looking defeated, climbed into his bed and both boys settled in for a short rest. Drake never closed his eyes though, his memory was working overtime, feeling each punch over and over, not only the ones from a couple of months ago, but the ones from a little over a decade ago . . . the ones his father was responsible for. How could he possibly tell his mom that these recent events were bringing back long buried ghosts?

**Chapter 2**

"**The Trial"**

Audrey still sat in the kitchen when Walter got up. "Hi honey, you're up early."

She nodded. "Drake had a nightmare. He won't talk about it, so . . ."

"You made him hot cocoa?" Walter asked.

Audrey smiled. "It always worked when he was . . . younger." A realization suddenly hit her. "Oh, Walter, you don't think he's remember things that happened when he was a child, do you?"

Walter pursed him lips, "Could be. That might explain his behavior over the past few months."

"I just thought it was the trial. The upcoming trial." Her hand flew to her mouth. "He's remembering his father and what he did."

"Honey, he's holding his own. Drake's level headed, he'll be alright." Walter said, nonchalantly, "I need to get going." He kissed Audrey and started out the door.

"You're not going to the trial?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I can't. I have an obligation." He held her for a moment. "Tell the boys I said, good luck."

"Go. Do your weather. I'll be fine." Audrey stated with a smile.

"I know you will." Walter replied and closed the door.

Josh was up and dressed before Drake even moved in his bed. "Hey brother." Josh said.

"Hey. What time is it?" Drake asked.

"It's almost 8:00. We need to be at the courthouse at 9:00, so you'd better get a move on." Josh threw a towel at him.

"'Kay," he said as he slowly sat up, his arm around his ribs protectively.

Josh watched him carefully as he descended the loft. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm a little sore." Drake confessed. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you take your pain pills?" Josh asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, they make me sleepy and I don't want to fall asleep in court this morning."

"OK." Josh said, "but you'll let me know if you feel worse, right?"

"Sure."

Megan met them downstairs. "Morning mom . . . boobs."

"Hey Megan." Josh replied.

"Mornin'." Drake said.

She stared at Drake for a moment, noticing his lack of color and the traces of pain etched into his face, but decided not to say anything.

Audrey dropped Meghan off at school, then took the boys to the courthouse. "Now, both of you are up to this, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want to make sure that Mike can't hurt anyone else." Josh said and looked at Drake, who was chewing on his fingernails.

Drake nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Drake, honey what is it? You don't look so good, maybe I should just tell the attorney that you've changed your mind." Audrey started.

"I'll be fine. I just want this to be over." Drake said and got out of the car.

Inside the courthouse, the boys quickly found their seats. Jennifer turned towards Drake and mouthed a quick, "I'm sorry," to him. He turned his head away from her. Mike was then brought in, he sneered at Drake and Josh. "I'll get you both for this." He said, barely audible, but still heard by Drake and Josh.

Neither boy spoke during the trial, until finally it was Josh's turn. The attorney turned towards him. "The Prosecution calls Joshua Nicholas to the stand."

Josh stood and made his way to the witness stand. He held his hand up and placed the other on the Bible. The bailiff stood before him, "Joshua Nicholas, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." He said quietly.

"You may be seated."

The Prosecuting attorney then began to question him. "Joshua Nicholas, where were you on the night of July 10?"

"I was at home, getting ready to go to _The Cave_ to hear my brother's band play." Josh stated.

"Tell us, in your own words, exactly what happened that evening." The attorney asked.

"I was dressed and almost ready to go, when I heard a window break. I rushed downstairs and made it to the kitchen before two guys entered my house, but before I could react, I heard the key in the lock. Someone, in my family, was home. Someone was going to get hurt."

"What happened next?" Asked the attorney.

"I – uh, my brother came in and called out my name, but before he could make it up the steps, Mike punched him." Josh stated.

Audrey looked towards Drake, who had turned two shades paler than usual.

"He kept punching him, slamming his head against the floor, then he pulled his arm, hard behind his back and turned him and punched him again in the chest." He looked down at his feet. "I . . . I . . . uh, made a sound, like a siren, to make Mike and his brother think that the police were coming."

Snickering could be heard in the courtroom.

"Then what?" The attorney asked.

"I ran towards my brother. He was bleeding profusely, and his arm was visibly broken. We didn't learn about his ribs or his concussion until after we reached the hospital." Josh said.

The attorney looked through his notes. "That's all, for now. I would like to reserve the right to recall this witness."

The judge looked at the Defense attorney. "Mr. Willis?"

Mr. Willis stood and approached Josh. At the mention of the name, Drake's head snapped up. "No, it couldn't be." He searched his memory, trying to remember the name of his father's attorney, many, many, years ago. He looked at his mother, and her face fell. That was all the proof he needed. This man was the same man he had faced years ago and the man that had twisted everything he said and turned everything around. Mr. Brandon Willis was the reason his father had almost been found not guilty and almost turned his life into a living hell.

"Mr. Nichols, where were you while your step-brother was being beaten?"

"I-uh, I froze. I couldn't move." Josh quietly replied.

Drake's breath quickened.

"You froze? Do you love your step-brother, Josh?" Mr. Willis asked. "Were you not afraid for his well-being?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Of course I love Drake. And yes, I was afraid for him." Josh replied.

"Mr. Nichols, are you saying that you love your step-brother, Drake Parker, at all times?" Mr. Willis asked.

Drake's heart sank, he knew that Mr. Willis was about to bring Jennifer into the equation.

"What about his relationship with Jennifer Matthews?" The attorney asked, bringing whispers from the jury and the courtroom. The judge banged his gavel. "Order, I'll have order in the courtroom."

"I uh, I didn't like Jennifer very much. I knew she used to date Mike Wilson and I had heard he was mixed up in some bad things." Josh stated.

"So, you didn't approve of Drake's relationship with Jennifer." He smiled an evil smile. "You know what I think? I think that Drake knew what Jennifer was after and he was more than happy to provide her with all of the information she needed concerning your father's coin collection. I think he felt that if he provided her with your father's coin collection, he might collect on a favor from her, isn't that correct?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No, no it wasn't like that at all. I'm sure that Drake thought, I mean . . . he, that is, he . . ."

Mr. Willis turned to the courtroom, found Drake Parker and smiled. "That's all, Mr. Nichols."

"This court is in recess until 2:00." The judge announced and banged her gavel.

Drake quickly turned to Audrey, "I need to get out of here. I need some air."

She nodded. "Come on, honey." She put her hand on his back and quickly led him towards the front steps of the courthouse.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker, I just want to ask . . ." The reporters were relentless, like vultures waiting on the front steps, for the perfect moment to bombard Drake with questions

Audrey hurried Drake towards their car and suddenly their attorney, Alan Bromfield, appeared before them in his limo. "Come on, get in." He hurried them into the care, quickly followed by Josh and they drove away. "How are you holding up, Drake?"

Drake shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me that Brandon Willis was the defense attorney?"

"Why does it matter?" Mr. Bromfield asked.

"I know him. He was my dad's defense attorney when I was six. He knows who I am, and what happened." His voice shrunk as he said the last sentence.

Mr. Bromfield shook his head, "what are we talking about?" He asked Drake and Audrey.

"When Drake was six, my husband and I divorced because of his violent nature towards Drake. At the proceedings, Drake was called to testify, since his father had been the cause of several recent hospital visits. Mr. Willis was none too pleased when he ended up losing his case because of the jury's sympathetic reaction towards Drake."

"And you think Brandon, I mean, Mr. Willis remembers who Drake is and somehow has it out for him?" He asked Audrey.

She nodded.

"Let's step into my office." He helped Audrey out and then steadied Drake as he got out. "Son, let's get something into your stomach." He followed them inside.

"Audrey, I'm going to contact Judge McAllister and see if she can have Mr. Willis removed as defense. There are more than one attorney in their firm. I'm hoping she will see fit to have another attorney take the case."

He dialed Judge McAllister's number. "Judge Davina McAllister's office." The voice answered.

"This is Alan Bromfield, may I speak with her, it's urgent."

"One moment, please." The pleasant voice said.

"Hi Alan." Judge McAllister greeted. "What's up?"

"Drake Parker knows Brandon Willis. We want to know if we can have him removed from the case?" Mr. Bromfield asked.

She laughed. "Not at this late date, I'm afraid. What is the nature of relation?"

"He was the defense attorney for Drake Parker's abusive father."

"How recent?" The judge asked.

"It's been about 10 years."

"Ten years is not really recent enough to have bearing, you know that." The judge stated. "I'm sorry, Alan, but my hands are tied."

"Thank you, anyway." He signed and hung up.

"Well?" Audrey asked.

"She wouldn't go for it." He looked sympathetically at Drake.

Drake shook his head. "Then I won't testify."

"Then the judge will have no choice but to file a mistrial and Mike Wilson walks." Mr. Bromfield said. "Drake, then you will be looking over your shoulder all of the time for this guy."

Drake looked like someone had just punched him. He stood quickly, too quickly as his head swam, and he nearly fell to the floor. He rushed out of the building, shaking.

Audrey stood and started to go after him, "Mom, let me go." Josh offered and tore out of the building, in search of Drake.

Drake was squatting beside of the garbage bin, trying to control his breathing. "Hey, I'm here." He said as Josh passed him.

Josh squatted down beside of Drake. "Why did you run out like that?"

"Because I'm not you, OK. I can't deal with stuff like this. I can't handle it. Mike's already won as far as I'm concerned. I would almost bet he knew about my dad and chose this guy as his attorney just to get even with me."

"Be glad you're not me. I couldn't move while he was beating you, I stood there and watched. And as for Mike knowing, where would he find out something like that? I mean you didn't tell Jennifer or anything did you?" Josh asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. I'm not in the habit of telling girls all of that just to get them to like me, they seem to do that on their own." His mind drifted back to the trial. "Hey, what was it that Willis asked you . . . maybe I let Jennifer steal dad's coin collection just to get her to do something?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Drake smiled, a genuine Drake smile. "I know how to get him. Come on, let's go back inside."

"Mr. Bromfield, I have an idea." Drake stated as he entered Alan's office.

"Court is now in session." The gavel clanked down.

"Mr. Bromfield, you may call your next witness." Judge McAllister stated.

"Thank you, your honor. The Prosecution calls Drake Michael Parker to the stand."

Drake stood and approached the witness stand. He held up his right hand and placed the left one on the bible in front of him. "Drake Michael Parker, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Bailiff asked.

"I do." Drake answered.

"You may be seated."

"Drake, tell me what you remember about the evening of July 10?" Mr. Bromfield asked.

Drake explained where they had been, and that they needed to turn around to go back and get his music portfolio and he put the key into the lock and called out to Josh . . ."then I felt an explosion in my chest, I guess it was Mike's fist . . ."

Mike began to laugh hysterically. "Order! I call order in this courtroom. Mr. Willis, you will control your client, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied and cautioned Mike to settle down.

"Please continue, Mr. Parker." Judge McAllister stated.

"Yes ma'am." Drake replied, barely audible. "Mike pulled my arm behind me and I felt it snap," he instinctively reached for his arm. "Then he slammed by head into the floor, until I blacked out."

"You lost consciousness?" Mr. Bromfield asked.

Drake nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Bromfield laid a paper in front of the judge. "This is a copy of the hospital record, with Drake's approval to share it. Dr. Melissa Rose determined that Drake suffered from a moderate concussion, severe breaks of the ulna and radius, and two broken ribs. All of these injuries inflicted by one person . . . Mike Wilson."

"Objection!" Mr. Willis stated.

"Over-ruled." Stated Judge McAllister. "Your client admitted to beating Drake Parker."

"Thank you, your honor. From this incident Mike Wilson and his brother, David, along with Jennifer Matthews robbed a convenience store at gunpoint. If Mike Wilson had been in possession of a gun at the time of the assault on Drake Parker, I don't doubt that he would have used it."

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Bromfield said.

"Your witness, Mr. Willis." The judge stated.

Mr. Willis rose with a smug smile on his face. "I know you, don't I? Drake. Michael. Parker." He stressed Drake's middle name.

Drake nodded his head. "Yes."

He smiled again, "we'll come back to that. Right now, I'd like to know about your relationship with your step-brother, Joshua Nichols."

"He's my best friend." Drake said clearly in the mic.

"Your best friend." Mr. Willis repeated. "I would think you would listen to advice from your best friend, wouldn't you?"

"Sometimes." Replied Drake.

"When Josh told you to stay away from Jennifer, why didn't you?" Mr. Willis asked.

Drake positioned himself close to the microphone. "Have you seen Jennifer Matthews?"

Again, snickers from the courtroom.

Mr. Willis smiled. "Yes, Mr. Parker, I have. She appears to be the sort of girl you would want to have your way with, doesn't she?"

"Yes, if you intended to do that sort of thing." Drake replied.

"Do you know what I think? I think **you** intended to do that sort of thing with Jennifer Matthews and you wanted her to owe you, so you provided her with the information on your step-father's coin collection and conveniently left the house empty, or almost empty, on the night of July 10 so it could be robbed. You may have even planned to have your step-brother caught."

"Objection. Speculation." Mr. Bromfield stated.

"Sustained." Stated the judge.

Mr. Willis paused for a moment. "I seem to remember you, Drake Parker, from another trial, several years ago. I represented your father, Michael Parker, on an abuse charge. Is that correct?"

Drake nodded. "Yes." He replied quietly.

"Were you abused by your father, Michael Parker, or were you just a very good actor then, too?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Objection!" Mr. Bromfield stated.

"I withdraw the statement." Mr. Willis stated.

"Mr. Bromfield, do you wish to cross-exam?" Judge McAllister stated.

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Bromfield stood before Drake again. "Drake, do you have problems with getting girls?"

Drake shook his head. "No sir."

"Could you explain that?" Mr. Bromfield asked.

"I think I'm fairly good looking and I'm a musician, that's two things I have going for me, and if you asked my mom, she would say that I'm a smooth talker." Drake stated.

Audrey smiled and nodded.

"So, if I were to ask Jennifer Matthew, under oath, if she asked you to help set up a robbery in your home, she would say . . .?" The Prosecutor asked.

"She would say no, if she were telling the truth. I had no idea she was setting up a robbery." Drake stated. "I would never do anything to put any member of my family in jeopardy."

"Objection!" Mr. Willis shouted.

"Over-ruled!" Shouted Judge McAllister. "Mr. Parker, you may step down."

"Thank you." Drake stated as he left the witness box and took his seat in the courtroom.

The prosecutor looked at both Mike and Jennifer. "The Prosecution calls Michael Wilson to the stand."

Mike was processed as Josh and Drake had both been. "Mr. Wilson, what was your role in the breaking and entering on July 10?" Mr. Willis asked.

"All I know is this kid," he gestured towards Drake, "had been messing with my girlfriend, Jennifer. I went there looking to rough him up a little." Mike stated.

"You were looking to rough Drake Parker up a little because he had been messing around with Jennifer Matthews, your girlfriend, right?" Mr. Willis restated.

"Yes." Mike replied.

"And you knew nothing about the coin collection?" Mr. Willis asked.

Mike shook his head. "No."

Drake and Josh looked at each other, "He's lying," they whispered.

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Willis stated.

"Mr. Bromfield?" The judge asked.

"Thank you, your honor." Mr. Bromfield replied.

"You went to the Nicholas home to "rough Drake up a little." You did a lot more than that Mr. Wilson. You put the kid in the hospital." Mr. Bromfield lit into him.

"Mr. Wilson, you do have quite the extensive record here." Mr. Bromfield held up a thick roster of arrests. "If I were to ask Jennifer Matthews what happened on the night in question, what do you think her reply would be?"

Mike stared at Jennifer, "she would probably stick to the Parker kid's story."

"Because it's true, right?" He asked.

Mike shook his head, not allowing his vision to set on anyone or anything. Before anyone could move, he stood and bolted for the Bailiff, grabbed his gun and fired off two shots, one towards Jennifer, finding its mark . . . her head, the second towards Drake, the bullet lodging into a spot very near his heart. Drake slowly sank to the floor. Audrey screamed as she made her way over to her son. "Drake! Someone, please, call 911!"

Mike was subdued by two additional Bailiff's and taken out of the courtroom. "I hope they both burn in hell. They deserve each other!" Mike shouted as he was half carried out of the courtroom.

Josh balled up his jacket and placed it under Drake's head. "Easy, Drake."

Drake drew in a shaky breath, "mom."

Audrey took his hand. "Shh, baby, it's going to be OK. Stay with me."

"Can't . . . promise. It hurts. Love you." Drake struggled to speak.

Drake drifted off into unconsciousness, not hearing anything else.

**Chapter 3**

"**Another Visit to the Hospital"**

Audrey called Walter and asked him to pick up Meghan and bring her to the hospital, she said she would explain everything once they got there.

"Audrey?" Walter asked.

"Please, Walter. I can't do this over the phone." She cried.

Walter picked Meghan up outside of school. "What's going on? Where's mom?" She asked immediately.

"Come on, we need to hurry." He rushed her without answering.

"Walter?" Meghan inquired.

He shook his head. "Sweetheart, I don't know what's going on, only that you mom asked me to pick you up and we're supposed to meet her at the hospital."

She stared at Walter and then said worriedly, "can't this thing go any faster?"

"Family of Drake Parker?" A nurse announced to the waiting area.

"Yes." Audrey stood with Josh.

"Follow me, please." The nurse stated.

"Josh, your dad should be here any minute with Meghan." She said, silently asking him to stay behind.

He nodded. "OK, mom." He took a seat and hung his head in his hands.

Audrey followed the nurse behind the main wall and though a maze of doors. "Have a seat, the doctor will be here in a moment."

The doctor entered his office, his scrubs covered in blood, Drake's blood. She couldn't stop staring at it, almost mesmerized by it. "Mrs. Parker?"

"Nicholas. Mrs. Nichols, Drake's dad and I are divorced."

"Mrs. Nicholas, I'm Doctor Farris. I don't mean to be so blunt, but Drake is in critical condition. The bullet is extremely close to his heart and managed to do some damage to his left lung as well."

Audrey had to concentrate to continue to breathe. Her baby was in critical condition. What the doctor was describing was horrid. She couldn't imagine. "What . . . what are you doing for him?" She asked.

He gave her a cup of water. "Here, drink this. Is there someone we should call?"

She nodded. "My husband, he's on his way."

"I'll page the front desk and see if he's here yet." He stepped away, but never took his eyes off of Audrey.

Audrey emitted a weak, "thank you."

The doctor made his way back to her as she sat, staring straight ahead. "Someone is bringing him back now, along with your other son and daughter."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Mr. Nichols," the doctor greeted Walter and shook his hand. "Son, young lady, why don't you all have a seat. I was just beginning to explain the severity of Drake's injuries to Audrey."

"What happened?" Walter asked.

Audrey cleared her throat and started to speak, but started to cry.

Josh spoke up, his voice very somber, "Mike Wilson shot Drake in court."

Walter's mouth dropped as he wrapped his arms around Audrey and she looked at the doctor, "please continue."

"I've already explained that the bullet Drake took was extremely close to his heart. We took him into surgery as soon as he was brought in and he'll be back there for quite a while longer, then we'll see where we stand. When he comes out of surgery, he'll be on a ventilator, at least until the function of his lung improves. I wish I had better news." He waited for moment. "You're welcome to stay back here, if you'd like. Do you have any questions?"

Meghan cleared her throat. "Is my brother going to die?"

The doctor shook his head. "I will be do everything I possibly can to keep him alive. I promise."

"You said his lungs are compromised, so . . . the odds of developing pneumonia are . . ." Josh asked.

"Pneumonia and other respiratory ailments are definitely something we will be watching for, but it doesn't mean he will develop them."

"You don't paint a very pretty picture." Meghan said bluntly. "That's my big brother in there. I want you to fix him."

He took Meghan's hands in his. "I understand that and I promise you, I'm going to do my very best to bring him back to you as healthy as he was before he was shot."

Walter held Audrey as she cried, heavy sobs of heartbreak. "What happened in that courtroom? I thought there were precautions against this sort of thing." Walter asked.

"Mike took the Bailiff's gun and shot Jennifer, then Drake." Josh stated bluntly. "I wonder how she is."

Not too far from the Nichols family, in another room, a doctor pulled the sheet over the head of Jennifer Matthews. "She really didn't have a chance. May you rest in peace."

Eight hours later, Dr. Farris came back to his office to find the Nichols family still there. "Doctor, how is he?" Walter asked.

"He made it through surgery. We weren't able to remove the bullet yet, so we will need to go back in. He's on a ventilator to help him breathe and a heart monitor. We're getting him settled in ICU right now. I can let you see him, one at a time, for no more than a couple of minutes, OK?"

"You couldn't remove the bullet?" Audrey asked with anxiety in her voice.

"No. We really didn't want to keep on the table any longer." He looked at Audrey empathetically. "Mrs. Nichols, we lost him once during surgery. He needs to regain his strength before we try again." The doctor responded.

Audrey's hand flew up to her mouth, Josh wasn't sure if she was stifling a scream or choking back nausea.

Walter put his arm around her and cleared his throat, "So, when . . .?"

"As soon as he's had some rest and has regained his strength, we'll go back in." The doctor replied. "I'm sorry, but I really need to make my rounds. I'll check on Drake again this afternoon."

Audrey was first in line to see Drake. As soon as she was let in, she first took in the sight before her. Her baby boy laying so still in a hospital bed, with tubes and wires hooked to him. He had a breathing tube, which she was prepared for, but the IV line, the wires for the heart monitor, the steady beeping from it, and another machine to monitor his lung function. All of these machines together were almost more than she could take.

"Oh, baby." She whispered, as she gently moved his hair from his face. "I am so, so, very sorry that this happened. It wasn't supposed to you know. You were supposed to testify and put that kid in jail for what he did to you . . ." She gasped as the realization of the trial hit her, Mike Wilson would be going to jail for certain now. He had shot Jennifer and Drake in front of a whole courtroom full of witnesses.

The nurse gently touched her shoulder. "It's time." She said quietly.

Audrey nodded, kissed Drake's forehead and turned to leave.

Walter took the next turn. We was also taken back by the state of Drake laying in the bed. He was so still, not at all what Walter was used to when it came to the boy. He ever so gently took Drake's hand in his. "I love you, son." He whispered. "I know we don't always get along very well and I know I'm not your real dad, but I do love you and . . ." Tears were flowing freely now as Walter continued to hold Drake's hand. "Come back to us, son. We need you."

Megan and Josh were outside, in the hallway. "Honey," one of the nurses stated, turning toward Megan, "you can't be up here."

"What do you mean, I can't be up here?" Megan replied. "My brother is in ICU and his doctor ushered us all up here and said we could see him a couple of minutes at a time." Megan replied, almost in tears.

The nurse looked at her with sad eyes, "You're not supposed to be up here. I could get into a lot of trouble if I let you in there."

"What if I go in with her and we only stay for a minute?" Josh asked.

The nurse thought for a moment. "OK, but just for a minute." She took them to Drake's room and held the door as Walter stepped out and Josh and Megan entered.

"Oh, my gosh." Megan gasped. "That can't be Drake."

Josh stepped closer and watched his brother sleep. A sad smiled crept across his face. "Yes it is, Megan."

Megan stepped closer and picked up his hand. "Drake." She whispered.

Tears welled up in Josh's eyes as he looked Drake up and down. "I need to leave." He said quietly, "You can stay for a while longer."

Megan watched the door close behind Josh, then turned her focus back to Drake. She gently sat on the edge of his bed. "I love you, you big boob." She said quietly, only to be answered by the hissing of the machines. "Drake, promise me that you'll get better . . . please." Tears were beginning to stream down her face. She held Drake's hand again and pressed a small kiss to it. "I have to go now, but I will be back and you had better be awake . . . I do love you, even if I don't always say it." She squeezed his hand again and turned to leave.

Just outside of the door, Josh was sitting in the floor, leaning against the wall. "Get up." She said forcefully when she exited the ICU.

"Megs, I, I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle the situation, you know?" Josh explained.

Megan nodded as she looked into Josh's eyes. "I know. It's OK."

"No, Megan, it's not OK. None of us are OK and we won't be until Drake wakes up." Josh shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Megan said. Audrey and Walter were just down the hall. "We need to keep mom and dad busy, keep their minds occupied. It's going to be a while before Drake is awake."

Megan and Josh approached Audrey and Walter. "Hi sweetie." Audrey called to Megan. "Have you seen Drake?"

"Yes." Megan answered in a small voice. Josh nodded, but didn't speak.

"Son, are you alright?" Walter asked, staring at Josh.

"I'll be fine, once Mike Wilson is behind bars for life. Or worse." Josh said, cold-heartedly.

"Son?" Walter stared at Josh again.

Josh was so angry, angrier than he had ever been before. "I hate him. I can't get passed it, I really, really, hate him for what he's done to Drake. To our family!" Josh stormed off in the direction of the elevators, his dad close on his heels.

"Josh, son, we need to talk." Walter called out to him, as he followed him down the hall.

Josh shook his head. "Dad, there's nothing to talk about." His voice was calm, but firm. "I can't forgive that guy for doing this to Drake and that's that." The empty elevator stopped on their floor and Josh prevented his dad from getting on. "I need to be alone right now, OK?"

Walter looked at his son. "OK, son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Josh said, his expression softening somewhat.

**Chapter 4**

"**Still at the Hospital"**

Audrey sat with Megan almost in her lap. "Honey, do you want anything to eat?"

Megan shook her head. "I just want Drake to get better, so we can all go home," she said quietly.

Audrey nodded, as she hugged Megan closer. "I know, honey, so do I."

The following morning, Josh found himself in the hospital, in front of the chapel. He stepped inside. "Hello." He said in a quiet voice. "I don't really know what I'm doing here, but . . ." he sat down and cried. "Why? Why Drake? Sure, I know he messes up now and then, but don't you love him?" He cried out again, his voice rising. "I'm not sure I believe in you, but I do know that I don't want to lose my brother. He's in pretty desperate shape and none of it was his fault." Images of Jennifer crept into his consciousness. "OK, some of it was his fault, he should have never been with Jennifer in the first place." He yelled. That's the first time he had thought of Jennifer since the shooting. Where was she?

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I don't think You would like it when people yell."

Megan stepped in quietly behind Josh.

"Please, don't let him die, please." Josh sobbed a mournful sob.

"Stop it! Just stop it! He's not going to die." Megan said forcefully, but quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Megan." Josh said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess." She answered. "I don't have answers, and I need answers." She turned to Josh. "What about this Jennifer girl, where do we find her?" Megan asked.

"She would have been brought in about the same time as Drake. Mike shot her too, but . . . in the head." Josh replied.

Megan started out the door. She looked behind her to see Josh still sitting there. "Are you coming?"

Josh pulled himself to his feet. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Josh and Megan's first stop was the receptionist's desk. "Could you tell me where to find Jennifer Matthews?" He asked.

"Are you a relative?" The receptionist asked.

"Friend." He answered.

"I'm sorry, I can only give that information to relatives." She replied.

"Thank you anyway." Josh answered.

Megan stared at his defeated expression. "Didn't get anywhere, did you?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Watch and learn." She replied and headed toward the receptionist's desk. She made her eyes look puffy and faked crying. "Could you tell me where I might find, Jennifer Matthews?" She asked.

"Are you a relative?" She asked.

Megan nodded. "Cousin."

The receptionist stared at her for a minute and then her expression softened. "I'm sorry. Miss Matthews died several hours ago." She replied.

Megan swallowed hard and turned slowly, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" The receptionist called out. "Would you like to pay your final respects?"

"Could I?" Megan asked.

"You can call this number and speak with the coroner, they'll schedule a time." She handed Megan a card.

"Thank you." Megan replied as she took the card.

Once finished, she rejoined Josh, who had been watching and admiring his little sister at work. "That was great, Megan." He praised her.

"Thanks." She pulled the card from her pocket. "Jennifer Matthews is dead."

Josh stared straight ahead. "I can't exactly say I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I don't blame you. She was definitely bad news for Drake." She replied.

"This is all probably pointless anyway. I mean, Mike Wilson shot Jennifer and Drake inside a courtroom, it's not likely that he'll go unpunished and . . ." Josh started.

"Don't. Mike Wilson shot _my_ big brother and he will pay for it and I don't just want him to go to jail, I want him to suffer for it." Megan said.

"Megan, don't let this eat you alive." Josh replied. "If he gets life in prison, that's enough."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I want him in prison with the roughest inmates around. I want him to suffer every day for what he did to Drake."

Josh reached out to touch his little sister. "Megs, no. I was wrong. This is for a court to decide, not us."

"Does a court decide if Drake lives or dies? Someone has to pay for what he's going through." She said spitefully and turned for the elevators. "I need to see Drake again."

Upstairs, Megan sneaked around the corner and watched the doctor leave Drake's room, she then silently crossed the hallway and pushed the heavy door open. He still wasn't moving and being hooked to the ventilator, it appeared obvious that he wasn't breathing on his own either.

She looked at him, lovingly. "Drake, can you hear me?" She moved the hair from his face, just as she had seen their mom do many times when he was sick. "I'm going to make him pay for this, just so you know. When I'm done with him, Mike Wilson will not have one more peaceful day on this earth." She snuck out of the room as smoothly as she had snuck in.

"Was he awake?" Josh asked as Megan exited the room.

She shook her head. "No."

"Listen, Megan, I've been thinking about this whole thing with Mike Wilson. I feel sure that he's scared enough without adding to it and . . ." Josh started, realizing that he was partially to blame for Megan's reaction.

She stared at him. "You really are a big chicken. I thought you loved Drake. Before you answer that, think about this, if you had been the one who was shot, do you think Drake would have let this drop?"

Josh shook his head. "No, but . . ."

"No, no buts. I know exactly how to execute this plan. Come with me." She demanded.

She approached Walter and Audrey and yawned. "Mom, do you think maybe Josh and I could go home for a while?"

Audrey nodded. "OK, baby. Are you tired?"

Megan nodded. "A little. How's Drake?"

Audrey smiled. "He's holding his own." She sighed rubbing Megan's hair. They're pleased with his progress, even though he's not awake." Audrey explained.

"Have they said when they plan to go back in?" Josh asked.

Audrey nodded. "Tonight or tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" Josh asked, a bit panicked.

"They think the bullet is moving and they don't want it to do more damage than it's already done." Audrey replied.

Josh nodded. "Oh." His head dropped and after a moment, he looked at his dad. "Dad, can I have the car keys?"

Walter pulled the keys from his pocket. "Here you go. You guys get some rest, we'll let you know if there's any change."

"Thanks, dad." He took the keys and he and Megan headed off towards the car.

**Chapter 5**

"**Planned Revenge"**

"OK, boob, this is how this is going to work." Megan said as she buckled her seatbelt. "First, we need my computer and it's at home."

Josh pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. "I'm going to grab a nap." Megan glared at him. "What? I really am tired."

"Whatever." She said spitefully. "I'll be in my room."

Josh tossed and turned while he slept, dreams or nightmares, really plagued his sleep.

_They were in the courtroom and Mike grabbed the Bailiff's gun and pointed it at Jennifer, he fired. Immediately, he pointed it at Drake and fired again. Josh watched in horror as Drake fell, in slow motions, to the floor._

"_Drake!" Their mother screamed, as Josh screamed at the same time. "Someone call 9-1-1!" Audrey screamed again as Josh cradled Drake's head while Audrey, crying, tried to coax him to open his eyes._

"_Can't promise. It hurts. Love you." Drake spoke in gasps and then collapsed._

Josh woke cover in sweat, and once he settled down, began to cry.

Megan, hearing her brother, rushed into his room. Seeing him crying, she immediately thought something had happened with Drake. "What is it? What's wrong?" She questioned urgently.

Josh wiped away the tears. "Nothing, Megan. I . . . I just had a nightmare." He got up from his bed and planted himself on the couch in he and Drake's room.

Megan joined him. "About what?"

"Drake getting shot." Josh replied.

"Oh," Megan said. "How did it happen, anyway?"

Josh shook his head. "No, Megan. All you need to know is that Drake was shot, and he's getting better."

"No, he's not. He still needs to go through another surgery to see if they can remove the bullet. That's not OK. That's very far from OK." She screamed, and turned away from Josh, as tears streamed down her face.

"Are you crying?" Josh asked.

"NO!" She screamed. "YES!" She screamed again.

Josh pulled her into a hug. "Megan, it's OK to cry."

"I just want him to be OK. He was hooked up to so many things and his heart rate kept fluctuating. I need both of you boobs to pick on. It's not the same with just you." She tried to smile.

"It's going to be OK, Megan. We have to believe that." Josh reminded her.

She wiped away her tears and turned to Josh. "Do you want to know what I've been doing?"

"I don't know, do I?" He asked hesitantly.

"Come on." She took Josh by the hand and pulled him off of the couch and into her room. She sat at the computer and after a few keystrokes was in the Lawndale Prison system. She hacked into a camera near the solitary confinement cells. "Watch this." She made a few keystrokes and Mike Wilson appeared on the screen.

"That's Mike Wilson." Josh stated with no emotion.

Mike was in a small cell, with barely enough room to turn around in. He sat on the bed for a while, and then did a few push-ups, then sat back on the edge of the bed again.

"What's he doing?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but I'm betting he's planning his escape." Megan replied.

"What makes you think that?" Josh asked, squinting his eyes at the screen.

She turned the camera with a few keystrokes and then turned to Josh. "That." The camera focused on a small blade hidden beneath the mattress. "I think he's waiting for someone to come into the room and . . ."

Someone was coming into the room. The door flung open and two guards entered, one carrying shackles, the other, watching.

"Megan, we need to call the prison!" Josh said.

She shook her head. "We're too late." Mike grabbed the blade and stabbed the guard carrying the shackles and then tackled the other guard. He was out.

The alarm began to sound inside Lawndale Prison as the command to lock down was given over the intercom. All inmates were immediately escorted back into their cells and a head count was taken. One prisoner was missing . . . Mike Wilson.

"Mike Wilson has escaped custody." Warden Jacobs relayed into the phone, as Judge McAllister listed.

"Jacobs, you had better have him in custody again . . . pronto!" She shouted into the phone. She slammed it down, then picked it back up. She quickly dialed Alan Bromfield. "Alan, we have a problem." She then relayed the information to him.

"I'll get in touch with the Sheriff's Department and have them put a guard on the Parker boy's room and have some sort of guards issued for his family." Bromfield replied.

**Chapter 6**

"**Changed Plans**

"Crap, crap, crap!" Megan shouted at her computer. "Now I have to alter all of my plans."

"Megan, we need to get back to the hospital." Josh said, his eyes still staring at her computer.

She shook her head. "No. I need to find him."

"Megan, there's no way to know where he would go." Josh replied. "Come on, let's get back to the hospital and see how Drake is doing." He glanced at his watch, it was almost 5:00 a.m. "We'll stop somewhere for breakfast and maybe pick up something for mom and dad."

"Oh, alright." She packed up her computer and freshened up in the bathroom. "OK, let's go."

Josh and Megan arrived at the hospital around 7:00 a.m., with coffee and biscuits for their mom and dad. When they made it up to the 8th floor, they found Audrey sitting on the edge of one of the seats, crying. "Mom!" Megan shouted.

Audrey quickly wiped her tears away and hugged her daughter and then Josh.

"Is it Drake?" Megan asked.

She shook her head. "No, no, no, honey, he's doing better. The surgery went well and they extracted the bullet."

"Then, why are you crying?" Josh asked.

"A couple of officers have been placed as guards at your brother's door. Mike Wilson escaped from jail and they think he may try something again." Audrey explained. "Apparently, body guards will be keeping track of us. It's very important that you let one of the guards know where you are at all times."

Megan looked up at her mom's body guards, whom she hadn't noticed until then. "I want to see Drake."

"Yeah, me too." Josh quipped.

"OK, one at a time, and your dad's in with him now." Audrey said.

When Walter came out, with his body guard. "Hey, sweetheart." He said to Megan. "Son." He hugged Josh.

"Is Drake awake?" Megan asked.

Walter looked at Audrey. "He's trying to wake up. He squeezed my hand." His eyes never left Audrey's while he spoke. "You two can see him, one at a time though, OK? And for just a minute."

As soon as Megan moved towards Drake's room in ICU, Walter enveloped Audrey in a hug. "He's going to be OK, sweetheart, he's going to be OK."

Audrey cried happy tears into his shoulder.

Megan stepped into Drake's room, still very aware of the monitors and ventilator. She pulled a chair up near his bed. "Hey Drake." She said quietly, almost expecting to hear his voice.

"You can wake up now, you know." She took his hand in hers and felt him move his fingers slightly at the sound of her voice. "Mom's still worried about you, so is dad, but I think mom feels that she's to blame. I mean, I know there was nothing she could have done, but still . . ."

Drake's eyes moved under his eye lids, as his hand shifted under Megan's.

"Drake?" She questioned. "I really wish you would wake up."

Drake could hear Megan, she sounded so far away though. He tried to open his eyes, but something was weighing them down. Maybe he was dead . . . no, he could feel the tube down his throat, which let him know that he definitely was alive.

The heart monitor began beeping wildly and several nurses ran into the room. "Sweetheart, you'll have to wait outside." One of the nurse's escorted Megan outside the door.

"No, wait, what's going on with my brother?" Megan shouted above the noise in Drake's room. The guard outside of the room just looked at her.

No one answered her, they just put her out and left her there. Josh noticed that she was waiting outside of the room and rushed up to her. "Megan? What are you doing out here?" Even though her head was hung, he could tell she was crying.

She flung her arms around him. "It was awful, Josh. All of the beeping and hissing, and . . ."

He pushed her out from him. "Megan, what happened? Is Drake alright?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything."

He pulled her close again. "OK, let's just wait here until they tell us something."

They waited for almost thirty minutes, watching doctors and nurses come and go in and out of Drake's room. They each strained for a look inside the room when the door was opened, but couldn't really see anything.

Dr. Farris stepped out of the room. "Josh, Megan, we're going to move Drake into a room on the 3rd floor, all of you can see him there."

"So, he's OK?" Josh asked.

"He just had a difficult time coming out from under the anesthesia, along with the breathing tube being down his throat, he's OK now, just tired." Dr. Farris replied.

"I want to see him." Megan insisted.

Dr. Farris looked at her and Josh for a moment, "OK, I'm going to let you both in for just a second. He's asleep right now and I would like for him to stay that way until we get him downstairs. He put up quite a fight."

Megan and Josh both nodded.

Drake lay in bed without a hospital gown, you could see where his surgical pants rested above his hips, and his chest was visible, although a large bandage covered most of it.

The ventilator was gone and Drake was breathing on his own.

Josh nudged Megan, "come on, let's go tell mom and dad."

They started to leave and a very hoarse voice beckoned them to stay. "Josh? Megan?" Drake spoke, very softly.

Josh smiled. "Hey brother, we're here." He reached for Drake's hand.

Drake opened his eyes, they looked weak. He immediately closed them. "Megan?"

"I'm here." She reached for his hand. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"What?" Drake asked.

"Drake, I . . ." She looked at her brother and saw that he had drifted off to sleep.

Josh smiled, "come on, Megan." He nudged her towards the door.

"I don't want to leave. What if something happens?" She said.

"He has a guard on his door and I'm sure they'll follow him when they move him." Josh replied.

Still hesitant to leave, Megan nodded. "OK." She stole a last glance of Drake as she walked through the door.

Megan and Josh knew by the look on their parent's faces that someone had already told them that Drake was awake.

"How is he?" Audrey asked.

"Tired. He only said our names, and then went back to sleep." Megan said, disappointed.

Audrey's hand reached for Megan. "Aw, honey, he's going to be tired. He's been through a lot."

Megan nodded. "I know."

"Let's head down to Drake's new room and find a waiting area." Walter suggested.

When they arrived at Drake's room, no guards were present. "Where are the guards?" Audrey asked.

Walter shook his head. "I don't know. They said there would be guards down here and two to escort him down."

Audrey pulled out her phone and called the police.

"Mrs. Parker, please remain calm. There will be guards on the door, there's no way Mike Wilson is going to get into your son's room." An officer told Audrey.

He cupped his hand over the phone. "Do we have black and whites at the hospital yet?"

An officer nodded.

"Mrs. Parker, we have extra officers at the hospital and I can assure you, no one will get into Drake's room, unless they're on the list."

Two guards immediately took their post outside of Drake's room.

**Chapter 7**

"**Complete the Job"**

Mike Wilson knew he couldn't go home and his bet was there would be cops all over the hospital. He had already heard that Jennifer was dead and that the Parker kid was in critical condition. He had to make sure that the Parker kid didn't make it out alive. He knew that, if caught, he would spend his life in prison for what he had done, but this was justice, Drake Parker couldn't be allowed to live.

He was near the hospital and watched until he saw an orderly coming out. "Hey buddy, could you give me a hand? My car won't start." The orderly started towards him. Mike pulled out a length of cord and before the orderly could scream, he wrapped the cord around his neck and pulled until the orderly passed out, he then and slammed him inside the van. "Yep, you're about the right size." He stripped him and quickly changed into his clothes and took his badge. He stared at the picture. They looked enough alike. He closed and locked the doors of the van and entered the hospital.

He talked with the nurses and eventually found out which room was Drake's, and made his way upstairs. "305, 305, 305, there you are." He noticed the guards outside of the room. "Protective custody. We'll have to work around that."

Megan and Josh rounded the corner. The guard nodded towards them as they both entered Drake's room.

Mike was watching and as Megan entered with her backpack, a smile crept across his face. "Gotcha!" He whispered to himself.

Inside Drake's room, Walter, Audrey, Josh and Megan sat and waited for Drake to wake up. He had been shifting uncomfortably in his bed since he had been moved. Megan stared at him. "Mom, do you think he's hurting?"

Audrey reached across the bed and quieted her son. "No honey, I don't think so. He may be dreaming though."

Megan continued to watch, protectively.

Mike, in a broom closet, began to piece together a simple bomb. It wouldn't make a big explosion, but it should clear the room. Now, how to get it inside the girl's backpack.

Megan hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. "Josh, I need to step out, will you come with me?" The informed the guards that they were just going down the hall to the restroom. The guard knew they would both be in his sight, so he let them go.

"Sure, Megan." He eased himself up and he and Megan made their way down the hall. "I'm going to set this down here, keep an eye on it while I go to the restroom."

"Megan, why don't I go down there with you?" Josh suggested.

"I can go to the restroom by myself." She replied.

Josh nodded. "I know. I'll just stand outside the door, OK?"

Megan reluctantly nodded and rolled her eyes. "OK."

The few minutes that the backpack was unguarded was all Mike needed to load the bomb. "Hey, now all I have to do is wait." He pulled the remote from his pocket.

Megan exited the restroom and found Josh waiting for her. "Where's my backpack?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"I asked you to watch my backpack. My computer is in there!" She ran back to the chair where she had left it, just outside of the guard's line of vision. "You're lucky it's still here." She pulled it onto her back.

"Let's get back to Drake's room." Josh insisted. "I'm hoping he's going to wake up."

She stepped in front of him and headed back to Drake's room.

A curl crossed Mike's lips. "Waiting is the hardest part." He began to sing the lyrics from an old Tom Petty song.

The guards admitted Josh and Megan with no issues. They had only been inside for a few minutes when BOOM! The bomb exploded, causing alarms to go off all over the floor of the hospital.

**Chapter 8**

"**Boom!"**

For a moment, nothing moved. Not the guards outside, not anyone inside Drake's room, and not Mike Wilson, then Megan began to stir. "Drake!" She yelled. "Josh! Mom! Dad! Help!" Then all was silent.

"Megan?" Josh answered her plea.

"Megan?" Drake questioned groggily. "What happened?"

Walter came to and quickly checked on Audrey, then Drake. He removed a large piece of ceiling that had fallen on top of the boy. "Drake! Drake, can you hear me!"

Drake struggled to open his eyes. "Megan?" He questioned.

Audrey made her way to his bedside. "Drake? Honey, are you OK?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Chest hurts." He closed his eyes against the pain. "Mom, where's Megan and Josh?" He asked softly.

Josh and Walter dug Megan from the debris that had fallen on her. "Megan? Can you hear me?" Josh called out. He noticed a deep gash in her forehead. "Dad, her head." He pointed at the cut.

"Get a doctor in here." Walter called out. "My son, and my daughter need attention."

Dr. Ferris came in to check Drake and Megan. "Drake, I believe you'll be OK. That was a heavy piece of ceiling that fell on you, but I don't think it did any additional damage. Your chest is going to be sore for a while, just let us know if the pain isn't manageable."

"Thanks. How about my sister?" Drake asked.

"She'll be OK. She needs a few stitches, but we're going to move you and your sister to another room, hopefully one that is a little more secure than this one." The doctor stated, glaring at the injured guards. "How did this happen, anyway?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Is Megan awake?" Drake asked.

Josh looked over at their sister, laying on a gurney. "No, she's out like a light."

"You okay?" Drake asked.

Josh nodded. "We just came through a bomb blast, how do you think I am?" He yelled.

Drake squinted his eyes. "OK, not . . . fond of loud noises right now."

Josh stared at Drake for a moment, and softened his voice, "I'm sorry. I'm just . . ."

"I know." Drake whispered.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded slightly. "I will be."

Josh wavered slightly as he watched while Megan was taken out and then Drake. "Son, maybe we should get you checked out too."

Josh nodded silently, in reply.

Mike ran by the Parker family as they loaded the elevator. "That was Mike Wilson." Josh said as he hit his dad's arm.

"Where?" The door closed.

Mike smiled a pure evil smile, as he passed the elevator. "You all are just so predictable." He mashed another button on the remote and the elevator car containing Drake and his family, came to a grinding halt.

"What's going on?" Megan asked, groggily.

"It's OK, Megan, the elevator just stopped. I'm sure this happens all of the time, right?" Audrey asked the orderly.

"Uh, sure. All the time." The orderly replied, uncertain.

"Parker, can you hear me?" A voice echoed down the elevator shaft.

Megan and Drake both sat up, then Drake double over in pain. His breath came in spasms. "It's . . . Mike Wilson." He tried to talk.

"Drake, relax baby." Audrey wrapped her arms around him. "Shh."

"Par . . . ker, I'm wait . . . ing." Mike called out again, in a sing-song voice.

Audrey looked into her son's eyes, she could see the determination. Josh had been watching, he too saw the determination in Drake's face. He hurried to help Audrey hold Drake down. "Drake!" Josh shouted, as Walter joined them.

"He's threatening my family." Drake said and began to cough.

Josh laid his hand gently on Drake's shoulder. "It's my family too. You're not in this alone."

Drake's cough became deeper and deeper and it was getting harder and harder to breath. He closed his eyes and let the pain take him into a state of unconsciousness.

"Drake?" Audrey shouted and Walter wrapped his arms around her, as she held her son close.

The orderlies moved towards Drake and checked him over as Audrey held him. "We need to get this kid out of here." One of them said as he hit the elevator button again. Nothing happened.

"Dr . . . ake, I'm still waiting." Mike called out again.

Josh shouted, "Mike, you're doing to have to deal with me!"

"Josh, no!" Walter grabbed him.

"Let me go, dad!" Josh wiggled out of Walter's arms.

"Where's Drake?" Mike demanded.

Josh looked at his brother. "He's unconscious, which is what you're going to be when I get my hands on you."

Mike held the remote for a minute. "Nope. I don't think so, Josh. You see, I have a remote for another bomb that's attached to the brakes on the elevator car. If you don't want to lose all of your family, you need to get Drake up here . . . NOW!"

He stared at his brother, he lay unconscious on the gurney, Audrey still holding onto him. His gaze then met with Megan's, the gash on her head still bleeding slightly, and she was struggling to hang on to consciousness, and losing the battle. Then he looked at his dad, who was shaking his head. "Josh, no."

"Dad, I have to." Josh replied and then reached for the hatch on the ceiling of the elevator car. "It's the only way."

Mike was watching the elevator, and saw Josh as he wiggled his way through the top. "D . . . Don't s . . . sh . . . shoot, I'm coming out."

"Josh!" Walter yelled.

"I'm OK, dad. As long as Mike will talk to me," he looked up at Mike. "I'll be fine."

Walter dropped his head. "Be careful!"

"I . . . I will, dad." Josh replied.

"So, you're trying to be the big, brave, guy this time, eh?" Mike called down, still holding the remote.

Josh saw the bomb attached to the brakes of the elevator car. He knew if Mike decided to blow it, he would die instantly. "Eh, Mike, can we just talk?"

"I'm listening. You know I really want your brother up here." Mike said.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I know, but he's unconscious and there's no way to get him up here. He's bleeding again."

There was a long pause.

"He's my half-brother, you know," Mike said.

It took a second for this information to register. "He's your what?"

"My half-brother. We have the same dad. I doubt Parker's mom even knew, he was only with my mom for a short while, and then he went back to his "family" and pretended like we didn't exist. And then six years later, Parker testified against him and that was the end of it." Mike confessed. "He went to jail."

Inside the elevator, Audrey's heart sunk. Michael had cheated on her. Even when she thought things were fine, he had cheated on her, and then he abused Drake. What a skunk bag!

"Brother?" Drake whispered, as he heard parts of the conversation.

"Shh." Audrey tried to quieten him.

"You know that Drake's dad physically abused him and that's why he's in prison, right?" Josh questioned.

Mike nodded. "Oh yeah, I know all about how dear old dad beat the living daylights out of Parker when he was a little kid. I also know how he ended up in prison. We could have been a family, Josh, you know what I mean? Once dad left Drake's mom, he would have stayed with my mom; only, he had to go to prison, all because of that lousy brat of a half-brother of mine." His finger moved nervously on the remote.

"Mike, I'm sorry . . ." Josh started.

"I went to visit him . . . in prison. They brought him out in shackles and handcuffs. Can you imagine that, Josh?" Mike asked. "He had to shuffle his feet to get around."

Josh could have sworn he heard Mike crying.

"Dad told me about his attorney and said if I ever needed anything, Brandon Willis was the one to call."

Audrey looked at Walter, "Michael put Mike up to this to get back at me and Drake." She looked down at Drake again, he was still trying to sit up. "No, honey, you need to stay still. You're stitches have opened again and you're bleeding."

"Josh . . . he's all alone." Drake struggled to stay conscious.

Walter tried to calm the teen. "Drake, easy, son. Josh can handle himself. He'll be OK."

"I'm tired of talking Josh." He fired a shot towards the teen and Josh fell back through the open hatch.

"JOSH!" Drake shouted and pulled himself off of the gurney. Blood sprayed from his wound, Drake paid no attention to it, rushing to get to Josh. "Josh?" He whispered.

The bullet had grazed Josh across the side of his head. "Josh?" Drake cried and then collapsed.

Seeing all three of their kids unconscious, Audrey climbed up to the hatch. "Hey lady, you can't do that." One of the orderlies cautioned, while the other cowered in the corner.

"Mike, I'm coming up." Audrey said sternly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mike asked, still holding the remote.

"You've managed to injure all three of my children and I want to know why!" Audrey shouted.

"Three? Who's the other one?" Mike asked.

"Your half-sister, Megan." Audrey replied.

Mike shook his head. "I don't have a sister. He never mentioned a sister."

"Megan was born after Michael's trial." Audrey said. "I'm Drake and Megan's mom, Audrey."

Mike stared at her, she looked like a mom should, and she was stern with him. His own mother was nothing like that. What time she was sober, she spent looking for a job and would then get discouraged when she couldn't find one and start drinking again. "I didn't hurt her."

Audrey nodded. "Yes, you did. When you set off that bomb in Drake's hospital room."

Mike was quiet for a long time.

"Mike, are you still there?" Audrey asked, in a softer tone.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied sarcastically.

"Would you come down, please?" Audrey coaxed.

Mike shook his head. "They'll take me back. I don't want to go back."

"Mike, you're right, the police will take you back to jail. You have to pay for what you did to Jennifer and to Drake, and the bombs you set off here in the hospital." Audrey said.

Mike shook his head. "No, I can't go back." He lowered himself to the elevator car, took a look inside, just a peep at Megan, and then gave Audrey the remote. "Tell dad I . . . I hate him." He said and quickly jumped off of the side of the elevator car, falling to his death.

Audrey let out a strangled cry. "Oh no, oh my gosh,"

Walter scurried up through the hatch. "Audrey! Oh thank goodness." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"He . . . He jumped." She looked over the side. Walter maneuvered her towards the hatch and helped her inside. She immediately made her way to her three children and hugged each of their unconscious bodies close to hers.

**Chapter 9**

"**Still in the Hospital"**

The elevator descended to the second floor and hospital personnel helped each person off. Megan was still unconscious, Drake was in and out, and Josh was beginning to come around. They were each sent to a separate Emergency Room bay for evaluation.

"This one just had surgery!" A doctor shouted as he examined Drake.

Drake tried to sit up.

"No, honey, you need to stay put." A nurse said. "I need another nurse over here. Doctor Olson, can we give him a sedative?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I need to check the damage."

"My sister and brother!" Drake shouted.

"Shh. Honey, let Dr. Olson check you over, please." The nurse tried to calm him. She quietly began to hum and Drake began to settle down.

He drew in a ragged breath as the Doctor placed the stethoscope over his lungs. He shook his head slightly. "Get him into X-ray. I want pictures of his lungs, front and back. And find the Pulmonologist on call."

The nurse pulled out the oxygen from the wall and placed the nasal cannula into Drake's nose. "What, Why?" He whispered.

The nurse smiled. "To help you breathe."

Soon Drake was being wheeled into surgery for the third time, this time to re-stitch all of the doctor's handiwork that had been pulled out.

Megan's eyes began to flutter. "Hey sweetheart, open up those eyes for me, OK?"

Her eyes opened and she blinked to focus. "Where am I? What happened?"

"It's OK. You just need a few stitches in your head and you'll be all better." Dr. Singh replied.

"Where are mom and dad?" She asked. "And my brothers?"

"Mum and dad are just outside. We'll get you to them after I finish, OK?" Dr. Singh answered.

"Drake and Josh?" She asked.

The nurse spoke with Dr. Singh for a moment. "Ah, yes, your brothers are just down the way and are being tended to. You can see them when I'm done here."

"OK." Megan replied, not feeling like arguing at the moment.

Josh opened his eyes. "Drake? Megan?" He said softly.

"Your brother and sister? They're being tended to. I just want to finish cleaning this wound and see if you need any stitches. By the way, I'm Dr. Albert."

"Nice to meet you." Josh replied.

Half an hour later, Dr. Albert finished up with Josh, he had needed five stitches and his head was heavily bandaged. Dr. Albert escorted him out into the waiting area where he was met by Audrey and Walter. "Josh? Son, are you OK?"

"No, my head hurts and they wouldn't let me see Drake and Megan."

"He should rest. And here's a prescription for pain killers, take as needed, no more than two per day." Dr. Albert advised.

Dr. Singh brought Megan out in a wheelchair.

"Mom! Dad! Josh!" She shouted and Dr. Singh wheeled her over to them.

"Megan, sweetie." Audrey hugged her. "How is she?" She asked the doctor.

"Miss Megan will be fine. She has five stitches and will need to care for the wound per the instructions found here. She will also need to take this prescription for antibiotics and this one for pain." Dr. Singh handed the prescriptions to Walter.

Dr. Olson came out into the waiting area. "Family of Drake Parker."

Audrey's heart dropped. This couldn't be good.

"Yes." Walter answered.

"Please, keep your seats. I think you've all been through enough today and I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news. We've replaced all of his stitches, he should be out of surgery in a few minutes, but Drake has developed bacterial pneumonia."

Audrey gasped for breath. "Oh my gosh, more surgery? And pneumonia, he's already been through so much and now this." She sobbed into Walter's chest.

"How did he contract pneumonia?" Walter asked.

"We don't know yet. I am sorry." Dr. Olson replied. "We're moving him up to the fourth floor, ICU again. His breathing is very ragged. We've had to put him back on the ventilator."

Audrey's eyes were red and puffy as she, Walter, Megan and Josh made their way upstairs. Megan was pushed by Josh, as Walter held Audrey.

They had been in the ICU waiting area for a little over an hour when Megan turned to her mother. "Mom, I don't feel so good."

Audrey looked at her, really looked at her, and then made her way to the wheelchair. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head and . . ." Before she could say anything else, she pitched forward and passed out. "Megan!" Audrey shouted.

Several doctors and nurses ran over and lifted her onto a gurney before Audrey and Walter could react.

"Megan, no, not Megan too, Walter, this can't be happening." Audrey sobbed into Walter's chest again. She composed herself and turned to him. "I need to see my babies."

Dr. Singh ran several tests on Megan, and then met with Audrey, Walter, and Josh.

"So, she's going to be alright?" Walter asked.

"Things look good right now. Her concussion is a bit more severe than we first thought, we want to keep her in ICU and monitor her brain to keep a check for swelling.

Audrey nodded. "Could she and Drake be in the same room?"

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Singh replied.

Josh sat silently, not knowing what to do.

After conversing with Dr. Olson, Dr. Singh decided it would make sense to place Megan and Drake in the same room.

Audrey was the first to go in, with Walter not far behind. She stopped by Drake's bed and took in the sight before her. The ventilator busy at work again, maintaining his breathing. The heart monitor, beeping away, the blood pressure cuff inflating and deflating, and pneumatic compressions devices on each of his legs, inflating and deflating, keeping the blood circulating. There were also IV lines hooked up to him and an oxygen level monitor connected to his finger. "Oh, Drake." She leaned in close to him and gently kissed his forehead. "My poor baby." She brushed his hair from his face.

Walter drifted over to Megan's bed. He gently picked up her hand. "Hey, sweetie." He greeted.

To his surprise, her eyes opened. "Hey, Wa . . . dad."

Walter smiled, not missing the fact that she had called him dad. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad." She replied.

Audrey, hearing Megan's voice, joined Walter at her bedside. She leaned over and kissed Megan's cheek. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom. How's Drake?"

Audrey swallowed hard, she hadn't realized Megan knew where she was. "He's holding his own."

Josh sat out in the hall. Still amazed at the revelation that Mike, was a half-sibling to Drake and Megan. "I really hate you, Michael Parker." Josh said aloud. "I hate you for what you did to Drake when he was little, and I hate you for what you and Mike have done to him now." The police had cleared out after Mike had committed suicide and hopefully, there would be no more court for himself and Drake; that is if Drake could beat his bout with bacterial pneumonia.

Pneumonia was pretty serious for someone who was healthy, but for someone who had just had surgery, and had weak lung function that was another story. He needed answers, he needed to talk to Drake's doctor.

He approached the nurse's station, "excuse me. Could you tell me where I might find Dr. Olson?"

"He should be making his rounds, probably on the fifth floor." The nurse explained.

"Thank you." Josh replied and headed off to the fifth floor.

He quickly spotted Dr. Olson when he exited the elevator. "Dr. Olson, could I speak with you for a minute? It's about Drake Parker."

"Let me check in on Mrs. Hubbard. I should be out in about five minutes." The doctor replied. Taking note of Josh's condition, he ushered him to the waiting area. "Why don't you have a seat, before you fall? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Josh replied as he took a seat.

In five minutes, Dr. Olson tapped Josh on the shoulder. "OK, my rounds are finished. What can I help you with?"

"Well, like I said earlier, it's about my brother, Drake. How is he, really?" Josh asked.

The doctor sighed. "Drake is sick. I won't try to sugar coat that. He's just getting over three broken ribs, his heart was nicked by a bullet and the top portion of his lung was also nicked. That last little episode re-opened his stitches. We were able to replace those, but his lungs were compromised during the procedure."

"He was in surgery again?"

The doctor nodded. "He's on a ventilator and will remain on one until his lungs are strong enough for him to breathe on his own. Josh, it's a wait and see thing." He sighed. "But I'll tell you what. Anytime you want to talk, come and find me. I'll answer anything I can, OK?"

"Thanks, Doctor Olson." Josh unsteadily held out his hand.

Doctor Olson steadied him. "You're welcome, now let's get you back downstairs with your family.'

The doctor took the opportunity to check on Drake while he as downstairs. He wasn't completely satisfied with his chart, but decided additional testing could wait until morning. "Nurse, let this young man in with his family at any time, alright?"

The nurse looked oddly at the doctor, then marked Drake's chart that Josh was to be allowed in at any time for as long as he wanted, as were the other family members.

Josh wasn't sure he wanted to see Drake, not like this, not hovering between life and death. And he wasn't sure he could face his family either. Megan had just passed out in front of him, what if she hadn't regained consciousness?"

"Josh!" Walter and Audrey hugged him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Just talking to Megan. She's about to drift off to sleep." Audrey said quietly.

"Hey, Megs." Josh said softly.

"Hey, boob." Megan replied.

Josh smiled. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Yeah, me too. I guess . . ." her voice got quiet. ". . . only one Parker at a time." She strained to see Drake.

Audrey stepped into her line of view. "Honey, you really should take a nap."

"Mom, please, how is Drake?" Megan asked.

"He's . . ." She couldn't lie to her daughter. "He has pneumonia and he's on a ventilator, again."

"Pneumonia? But mom, with the bullet wound, his heart . . ." Megan started.

"Shh, honey. I know. All we can do now is pray." Audrey and Megan both softly cried as she held Megan close.

The third day after the elevator incident, Megan was released from the hospital and Walter took her home. Josh decided that he would stay with Audrey to keep an eye on Drake, who was not doing well at all.

"Mrs. Nichols, Josh, I need to talk to you." Doctor Olson started as he pulled them both out of ICU and into the waiting area. "Drake is not responding to the antibiotics."

"What does that mean?" Audrey asked.

"It means that he's getting worse. The infection is wide-spread across his lungs. We've called in our Pulmonologist, he should be here within the hour, and we need to be prepared to perform a Thoracentesis, it's a procedure to remove fluid from the space between the lungs and the chest wall called the pleural space. It will be done with a needle inserted into the chest wall, through his back. We'll use ultrasound pictures to guide the placement of the needle."

"Do you have to do this?" Audrey asked, nervously.

Doctor Olson nodded. "Drake can't breathe. Even with the ventilator, there's just not enough space for his lungs to expand. Dr. Calabrase should be here within the hour and we'd like to get started as soon as possible."

Audrey nodded. "Is it dangerous?"

"It can be. We'll do it in the ICU. We'll need to get him up and lean him over the bedside, to give us access to his back."

Audrey nodded. "I need to see him."

Doctor Olson shook his head. "They're prepping him right now, I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do about letting you in during the procedure. It may be beneficial for Drake to have a comforting voice there."

Audrey broke into sobs and Josh took her in his arms, trying his best to console her. At the same time, he pulled out his cell and dialed his dad.

"Hello." Walter answered.

"Dad, we need you down here, now." Josh stated.

"What's happened?" Walter asked.

"The infection is wide-spread across Drake's lungs and they plan to do a Thoracentesis as soon as the Pulmonologist gets here."

"I'm on my way. I'll get someone to stay with Megan."

"Dad, you're not going to tell her?" Josh asked.

"She's asleep. I'm not going to wake her." Walter said.

"But dad, what if . . . what if Drake, you know?" Josh said, his voice cracking.

Tears were threatening as Walter struggled to speak. "What does your mother think?"

"Mom. I have dad on the phone." He handed his phone to her.

"Walter."

"Audrey, I'm on my way. Do you want me to tell Megan?" Walter asked.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, she needs to know."

"OK. I love you and I promise, I'll be there just as soon as I can."

"Be careful." She pleaded.

Walter started upstairs, his legs felt heavy as he neared Megan's door. He knocked gently, "Megan, may I come in?"

"Dad?"

He smiled and opened the door. "Sweetheart, you need to get dressed, we need to go to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"It's Drake. He's worse." Walter admitted, with tears streaming down his face.

Megan struggled with the blankets, got up and grabbed her clothes. "Oh my gosh, let's go."

Megan and Walter arrived at the hospital in record time. They were all in the ICU waiting area by the time the Pulmonologist arrived. Each were allowed to see Drake briefly, before the procedure, and Audrey was allowed to stay with him as they started.

With the ventilator still in place, they moved him to the bedside and gently laid him across the bed, the Pulmonologist was ready to begin. "Keep an eye on his heart rate, and BP." He said as he inserted the needle.

Drake stirred when they inserted the needle and his heart rate increased. "Shh. Honey, you need to be very still." Audrey soothed and ran her hand through his hair.

The anesthesiologist gave him another shot to numb him as they began to draw fluid from the lung tissue. His breathing became easier as the fluid dissipated.

After a while, the Pulmonologist announced that he was finished. They carefully moved Drake back into a more comfortable position on the bed. Audrey kissed him and continued to hold his hand until the nurse coaxed her from the room.

The Pulmonologist was waiting to speak with her, "Mrs. Nichols, the procedure went very well and with no further complications, your son should make a full recovery. Although it's going to be awhile before he's up and about. Ah, I do have one question, the scars on his back?

Audrey looked at the doctor, "the scars are a reminder from my ex-husband. I think more of a reminder for me than for Drake. His father beat him nearly to death when he was six, and now he's serving time for it." Through her tears, she shook the doctor's hand and thanked him.

The doctor smiled and said, "You're welcome, and I'm sorry, I had to ask though." He then turned to leave.

Audrey quickly made her way to the waiting room and told Walter, Josh, and Megan what she had learned.

"Do they know when he will wake up?" Josh asked.

Audrey shook her head. "No, but he's breathing much easier and he looks better."

**Three days passed** without any change. "Dr. Olson, can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

"You bet." Dr. Olson replied.

"I thought that there would be some sort of change in my brother by now." Josh said.

Dr. Olson nodded. "I know, I fully expected a change myself. Drake is just being lazy."

Josh sort of laughed at the comment. "Drake is lazy."

Dr. Olson smiled. "He's doing well. His rates and levels are exactly where they should be. He still has signs of pneumonia, but nowhere near what they were."

"So why isn't he awake?" Josh asked again.

"Let's go upstairs and check in on him." Dr. Olson replied.

In the ICU, Dr. Olson checked all of Drake's vitals, they were normal. "Nurse, let's get him off of the ventilator." She nodded at Josh.

"Josh, do you want to stay, or step outside? Sometimes this is not a pretty procedure." The doctor stated.

"I'll step outside." Josh replied.

It only took a matter of minutes to pull the ventilator, and Dr. Olson called Josh back in. "OK, no more ventilator. Why don't you talk to him and see if you can bring him around? I'll let your mom and dad know what's going on."

Josh took a seat beside of Drake's bed at picked up his lifeless hand. "Drake? Drake, you need to wake up."

Drake's eyelids were heavy. He could hear a voice, but it was distant, he couldn't even recognize it.

"Mom said once you're home and have built up your strength, she's going to make a huge pot roast and biscuits. She knows it's your favorite . . ." Drake's hand began to move.

"Drake!" Josh exclaimed.

"Josh." Drake's mouth moved, but no sound was emitted.

"I'm here, Drake. Take your time, there's no rush." Josh said softly. "Just please come back to me, brother."

"Water." Drake mouthed.

"Sure," Josh grabbed the pitcher from the table, poured some in a cup and held it while Drake sipped from it. "Easy, now."

Drake found it difficult to swallow. He felt lousy. His throat was sore and his chest burned. "Josh," Drake whispered, and then coughed a hard, deep cough.

Josh gently laid Drake's head back onto the pillow and set the cup aside. "I'm here, Drake."

"Mike?"

Josh shook his head, not really wanting to talk about Mike.

"Was he my . . . brother?" Drake asked.

Josh nodded. "Mom had them do a DNA test and yes, he was Michael Parker's son."

"Was?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, was. He jumped from the elevator and . . . he didn't make it." Josh said softly.

"Oh." Drake replied, and then grimaced as a pain swept across his chest.

Josh's eyes got large. "What is it? Are you OK?"

Drake struggled to get his breathing under control, and then turned to Josh. "I'll be fine, you're just gonna have to be patient with me, OK?"

Josh nodded. "OK. Are you good now?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Josh smiled. "OK, I need to step out and let everyone know you're awake."

Drake nodded and Josh slipped out to let Audrey, Walter, and Megan know that Drake was finally awake.

Before Josh could return to the room, Dr. Olson went in and checked Drake over. "So?" Drake asked.

Dr. Olson smiled. "So, all of your levels are back to normal. It looks like the procedure worked, but Drake, if you have any difficulty breathing, I want you to tell someone, OK? We can't ignore the slightest sign."

"I will." Drake replied. The doctor stared at him for a moment. "I promise."

Dr. Olson smiled. "OK. I'm going to put an order through to move you to another room and vacate this one for someone who really needs it. I'll let your family in too."

Drake smiled. "Thanks, doc."

As promised, Josh, Megan, Audrey and Walter all came in after Dr. Olson left.

"Drake!" Audrey exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Drake replied.

Walter hugged him close as well. "I'm glad you're OK, son."

"Thanks, dad." Drake said as he stared at Megan.

"What's up, squirt?" He said with a slight smile.

Megan smiled at him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're OK." She said softly.

"What's up with the headgear?" He asked as he noticed the bandage around her head.

"Stitches and a concussion." Megan replied with a lopsided grin.

The smile left Drake's face. "How?"

Megan shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine." She took note of Drake's look of concern. "I promise."

He noticed that Josh was sporting a similar bandage. "What happened to you?"

"Stitches and a slight concussion. I'm fine. It's you we're worried about."

"I feel like I'm missing a major part of this story, anyone want to clue me in?" Drake asked.

Audrey gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, Megan was injured when a bomb went off in your room, and Josh tried talking to Mike and Mike shot him."

"WH . . . WHAT?" Drake exclaimed, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Shh. Easy son." Walter soothed. "They're both fine, and you're getting better. You need to concentrate on that, OK?"

Through his pain, Drake nodded and closed his eyes. He was crying now. "You two weren't part of this, you shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Hey," Josh started. "I've been involved from the beginning and this time I wasn't going to be such a chicken."

"You could have been killed." Drake replied.

Josh nodded. "I know, but I wasn't. The bullet just grazed my head."

Drake's eyes flew open. "He shot you in the head?"

"Drake, please, your blood pressure is increasing." Audrey cautioned.

Two nurses stepped in. "I'm sorry, but his blood pressure is red lining, you'll need to step out."

The family was escorted out into the hallway. Audrey continued to stare at the door, tears streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have told him."

No one was allowed to visit Drake for the remained of the day and Audrey was first in line the following morning. "Drake?"

"Hi mom." Drake replied. He looked much better than he had yesterday.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry for bringing all of that stuff up."

Drake shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. Dr. Olson said something about one of the medications they had me on, I guess I had a reaction to it, but once they changed it my blood pressure went back down to normal."

"Mom, what happened with Megan and Josh? I know you said Megan was hurt when a bomb exploded and Josh was shot?"

Audrey nodded. "That's right. Drake, let's not talk about that. They're both fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get passed this pneumonia." Drake said.

Audrey brought a box of tissues over, along with a cup of water. "And we're going to get passed it." She held the water up for him to drink.

Having his mom's hand at the back of his head, supporting it, was a great feeling. "I love you mom." He said when she gently laid him back down.

**Chapter 10**

"**Home Is Where the Heart Is.**

**A month later . . .**

Once released from the hospital, Drake had spent the better part of the past month just laying around, now it was time to go back to school.

He woke refreshed on the morning of his first day. "Hey Josh, before we leave, I . . . I just . . ." He looked down at his feet, then back up at Josh. "Thanks, man, for everything. I . . . I mean with finding out that Mike was my brother and . . . I can't imagine what went through your mind. And Jennifer, I was so wrong to not listen to you, and . . . I can't believe she's dead."

Josh smiled at his brother. "Drake, I'm not the one who was shot," he reached for his head, "well, you know what I mean. I'm not the one who had to go through all of that . . . at least not physically. I won't kid around with you, there was a couple of times when I really didn't know if you were going to make it or not, and I don't think I could have gone through losing you."

"Me neither." Megan stepped through the door of the boys' room. "So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Drake replied.

"You've made up most of the work, and there's only a few weeks left. It shouldn't be so bad." Josh said.

"Yeah, but I still may not graduate on time." Drake replied.

"Yes, you will. We'll both help you." Megan said, looking at Josh.

Drake smiled. "You guys are the best." He then pulled them both in for a hug.

Josh had recently been cleared to drive, so he took them to school.

The teachers each had something to say in a way of welcoming Drake back.

As the day went on, Drake began to experience muscle spasms and in one class went through a five minute coughing episode. "Josh, I think I need one of my pain pills." He said after third period.

"OK, let's go to the nurse's office." Josh helped Drake and once there, Drake looked like he was going to collapse.

"You need one of your pain pills?" The nurse asked.

Josh nodded. "Yes, he does. He's having muscle spasms, and had a five minute coughing spell just a little while ago."

The nurse took his temperature. "He's a little on the warm side." She said as she pulled out his prescription and gave it to him. "Why don't you leave him in here while you go to lunch? Maybe he can grab a nap."

"Is that OK, Drake?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded. "Just don't forget about me, OK?"

"I'll be back after lunch." Josh replied.

Drake dozed off and slept for half an hour, then Josh came back for him after lunch. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Some." Drake replied.

"OK, let's get to Mrs. Hayfer's class.

Mrs. Hayfer, Drake's least favorite teacher. "Do I have to end the day with her?"

"Yes, we need to end our day with her." Josh replied, helping Drake down the hallway.

"Ah yes, Drake Parker welcome back to my classroom I'm glad you didn't succumb to pneumonia and I'm sorry for everything you've been through. Is there anything I can do?" Mrs. Hayfer asked.

"Mrs. Hayfer, Drake . . ." Josh started.

"That's good, let's get on with class."

Drake made it through half of the class and then looked at Josh. "I'm gonna hurl." He said and Josh quickly helped him out of Mrs. Hayfer's class and to the restroom. After Drake finished throwing up, he sat down on the cool floor. Josh handed him a wet paper towel to put on his face.

"I'm going to get the nurse. I'll be right back." Josh said and hurried down the hallway to the nurse's office.

Mrs. Hayfer, after waiting for almost fifteen minutes grew worried and went to the men's room to check on Drake. She found him inside, passed out. "Drake!" She called out and received no answer. "Help! Someone help!" She called out, but everyone was in class and no one heard her. She pulled Drake up and managed to get him out into the hallway.

Josh and the nurse were approaching. "He's out cold." Mrs. Hayfer stated.

"He's just getting over pneumonia?" The nurse asked.

Josh nodded. "This can't be happening. His doctor said he was well enough to come to school."

"Sometimes a patient can suffer a relapse. I hope this isn't the case, but it certainly looks like it." The nurse stated.

"My mom's on her way." Josh said, shoving his cell back into his pocket.

"Drake." Mrs. Hayfer lightly slapped his face. "Drake, you need to wake up. Drake Parker, so help me, if you're just playing around . . ." She knew that wasn't true, she could hear the wheezing in his breathing and he was definitely feverish.

Josh turned towards Mrs. Hayfer. "Do you want me to take him? I know how much you hate him."

Mrs. Hayfer stared at Josh for a moment. "Oh, I don't really hate him. It's just his type, the man, or boy in the this case, who gets exactly what he wants because he looks good and knows how to talk to people."

Josh smiled. "So, you don't really hate him?"

"No, I don't, but if you tell him I said that, I will deny it to my grave." Mrs. Hayfer stated.

"I won't tell him." Josh said quietly. "It may not matter anyway. I mean, what if . . ."

"DO NOT GO THERE!" Mrs. Hayfer shouted at him and then her voice softened. "You have to have faith, Josh, you have to believe that he will pull through this."

Josh nodded. "I know, but we thought he was passed this stage, you know?"

"It'll be OK, Josh. I know that Drake is resilient and he will be alright." Mrs. Hayfer stated. Audrey rushed into the school and immediately spotted Drake, Josh, and Mrs. Hayfer. "What happened?"

"He said he felt like he was going to hurl, then he and Josh ran out of the classroom, to the restroom." Mrs. Hayfer explained.

"Did he throw up?" Audrey asked Josh.

Josh nodded. "Then he passed out. Mom, he's burning up with a fever. I went to the nurse with him before lunch and she gave him his medicine and then had him lay down for half an hour. I came back and got him after lunch and we went to Mrs. Hayfer's class."

The nurse came back down the hallway with the principal. "Mrs. Nichols, I've made a terrible error."

"What?" Audrey replied.

"I gave Drake the wrong medicine. I don't know how this happened, his medicine should have been on the shelf with his name on it. Nevertheless, he should have had Vicodin, and I gave him Morphine instead. I notified Principal Hughes as soon as I noticed. Could that have had any type of effect on him?" The nurse explained.

Audrey shook her head, feeling both angry and worried at the same time. "I don't know. The Vicodin was a low dose, how many milligrams of Morphine did you give him?" She gently lifted Drake's eyelids, his pupils were both pinpoints. "We need to get him to the hospital." Josh started to call 9-1-1. "No, we'll take him in my car." Audrey said.

Josh gently lifted his brother from Mrs. Hayfer's grip. "I'm coming with you. Mr. Hughes, you'll need to get someone to cover my class."

"Josh, do you have him, do you need help?" Audrey asked.

Josh shook his head. "No, he's not heavy." Josh had no trouble carrying Drake to the car. He had lost weight over the past month.

Once inside the car, Josh, and Mrs. Hayfer climbed into the back with Drake, he began to stir. "Easy, Drake. You're going to be alright. We're taking you to the hospital."

Drake shook his head. "No, no hospital."

"Drake, the nurse gave you the wrong medicine. We need to make sure there are no adverse effects." Mrs. Hayfer explained. Drake's head lolled to the side. "Drake! Can you hear me?" He lost consciousness again.

Audrey pulled into the hospital Emergency area. "Help! I need help!"

Immediately a group of nurses and a doctor came out with a gurney. "The nurse at the high school gave him Morphine instead of his Vicodin. He had surgery a month ago, he was shot, and the bullet nicked his heart and his left lung." Audrey began shouting all she knew.

"OK, Mrs. Nichols, calm down. We'll see what's going on?" Dr. Olson pulled her away from Drake.

"Let's get him into Trauma one." The doctor ordered. "I'll let you know something as soon as I can, OK?"

Audrey nodded and allowed Josh and Mrs. Hayfer to assist her inside. She was leaning heavily on Josh.

"That was Drake's doctor. We're lucky he was down here." Josh explained as they all took a seat.

"I need to call Walter and have him pick up Megan." Audrey said quietly.

"I'll call him if you want me to?" Josh said. Audrey nodded.

While Josh was in the lobby making the call, Mrs. Hayfer patted Audrey's hand. "He'll be OK."

"I hope so. It's been so hard watching him go through all of this." Audrey explained.

"I hope you know, I don't really hate Drake. It's just his type, you know, the good-looking, smooth-talking ones that always get what they want." Mrs. Hayfer explained.

Audrey smiled. "He gets that from his father." She rolled her eyes. "Boy, was I fooled by that one."

"I know what you mean." Mrs. Hayfer stated. "Here comes Josh."

"Hey, dad's on his way to get Megan and he said he would be here as quickly as he could." Josh explained.

Dr. Olson stepped out of the trauma room and came into the waiting area. "Mrs. Nichols, he's going to be fine. I have him on fluids, he's a bit dehydrated, but I don't think the Morphine really hurt him and it's almost through his system."

"Oh, thank God!" Audrey exclaimed. "What about his fever?" She asked. "And can I see him?"

"Definitely. They're getting him set up in a room right now, but as soon as he's in there, I'll have a nurse take you all back. As far as the fever, it most likely was due to being up and about today. I do want to keep him overnight for observation, and it may be a good idea to keep him out of school for the remainder of the year." Dr. Olson said.

"Thank you, doctor." Audrey expressed.

As soon as Drake was settled, Audrey, Josh, and Mrs. Hayfer went to his room. Audrey knocked on the open door as she was coming in. "How are feeling this time?" She asked.

Drake smiled a little. "I think I'm OK. What happened anyway?"

Josh piped up. "Nurse Tittle gave you the wrong medicine. She gave you an overdose of Morphine."

Audrey looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, and the doctor said it may have been too soon to be up and moving around so much."

"How did the nurse give me the wrong medicine? I gave her the bottle, clearly marked, this morning." Drake said and then yawned.

"Well, that won't be happening again. Dr. Olson wants us to keep you out of school for the remainder of the year." Audrey stated.

"What? No, I won't graduate on time. You can't do this, please." Drake was agitated.

"Drake." Mrs. Hayfer snapped.

"What?" He answered angrily. "Uh, Mrs. Hayfer?" Drake questioned.

"We'll get you through this." She said.

"It's just, I've worked really hard these past few months, and . . ." he said softly, near tears.

Mrs. Hayfer stared at him for a moment, "Oh, all right, I'll help you with your classes to get you caught up and ready for your final exams."

Drake's brows shot up. "You'd do that? But you hate me."

"I don't want to have to worry about having you in my class for another year." She replied. "I'll speak with your other teachers and get your assignments and we'll work out some sort of schedule, but you will be working your butt off. Do you understand?"

Drake nodded, "yes ma'am."

Audrey pulled Mrs. Hayfer into a hug. "Thank you, so, so much. You have no idea what this means to us."

Mrs. Hayfer returned the hug. "This is not a guarantee that he'll graduate. I'm just willing to help."

Audrey nodded. Megan and Walter rushed into the room. "Drake? Are you OK?" Megan asked.

"What happened?" Walter asked.

Josh began to explain what had happened earlier and how Drake came to be in the hospital again.

Audrey turned to Walter. "Since Dr. Olson doesn't want us to send Drake back to school for the remainder of the year, Mrs. Hayfer has graciously offered to help Drake in all of his classes, so he has the opportunity to graduate on time."

Walter shook her hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Hayfer. This means so much."

Mrs. Hayfer let a small smile cross her face. "You're welcome. Now, if someone will either call me a cab, or drive me back to the school, I really must be going."

"I'll take you." Josh said.

"Here, son." Walter handed Josh the keys.

"Thank you, Josh. Drake, take care of yourself and I'll get with you on Friday." Mrs. Hayfer stated.

Drake nodded and yawned again. "Thank you, Mrs. Hayfer."

**Chapter 11**

**Trials and Tests****  
><strong> 

Drake returned home the following day and Audrey ushered him upstairs. "You need a nap." She said.

"I've been sleeping all day." Drake replied, as she tucked him into his bed.

"Honey, you need to rest." Audrey insisted.

Drake rolled his eyes. "OK." He said, defeated.

Josh came into their room very quietly. "Hey, I'm not asleep." Drake said.

"Oh, mom said you were and that I should be very quiet." Josh said.

"I am so tired of this. I just want everything to be back to normal." Drake replied.

Josh nodded and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "Everything will get back to normal, but you need to give it some time. Geez, Drake, you scared me half to death back at the school. When you started to go down, I . . . I didn't know what was happening."

Drake swallowed hard, "I didn't either. I really thought I was dying."

Josh shook his head. "Don't say that. We're over the worst of it, I hope, and you've definitely had your share of pain and suffering, so we won't be going through any of that again either."

Drake smiled a little. "You know I was thinking . . ."

"No, you don't, little boy!" Josh said, "I know what happens when you start thinking."

Drake laughed again and then stared at Josh seriously, "I think I want to see my dad."

Josh stood there for a minute, just staring at Drake. "Why?"

"To let him know he has a daughter, and tell him about Mike, and show him that I'm still alive. That I'm not the little weakling, like he thinks I am." Drake replied.

Megan opened the door in a quick sweep. "I'm going too."

"What?" Drake and Josh said in unison.

"If you're going to see Michael Parker, I'm going too." Megan repeated.

Drake and Josh looked at each other, "Megan, I don't think that's such a good idea." Drake said. "He doesn't know about you."

"I know, and I want him to know all about me." Megan stated.

Drake and Josh heard their parents coming up the stairs. "Megan, not a word to mom and dad." Drake stared at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, alright, but only because you're still sick."

"What's going on in here? Drake, you should be in bed." Audrey stated.

"Mom, I feel fine. As a matter-of-fact, I'm starving." Drake answered.

Audrey smiled. "Well, you can't be all that sick if your appetite is back. What would you like for dinner?"

Drake pondered for a moment, "How about pot roast? If it's not too much trouble."

"Honey, after everything you've been through, nothing is too much trouble." Audrey replied.

Walter lingered after Audrey started downstairs. "Are you sure you guys are OK?" He looked at all three of his children.

"We're find dad." All three replied in unison.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Walter said as he left their room.

"Now, how do we plan this reunion with dad?" Megan asked, looking at Drake.

He shook his head. "I don't really know. I'll have to think about it."

He picked up his electric guitar and began to play and sing a song as it came to mind.

_Thinking of you and all that you put me through,_

_I really shouldn't care, but I'm finding that I do._

_You gave three life, now one is gone, _

_Do you even care?_

_One is gone, but I'm right here,_

_Yes, I'm right here._

He suddenly stopped, as if he had just realized that Megan and Josh were still in the room. "Sorry, guess I got a little lost in writing."

"Creating." Josh said. "That's amazing, Drake."

"Thanks." He put the guitar aside and grimaced as he moved off of his bed.

Megan noticed. "Drake, you're hurting."

"A little." He admitted.

Josh knew that he must be really hurting to admit it. "Uh, Megan, would you go downstairs and ask mom for Drake's pain medication?"

"I'll be right back." She said as she bounded down the stairs.

"How bad is it?" Josh asked.

Drake shook his head, trying to hold back the tears. "It's not that bad."

"You're lying." He stared at his brother. "I thought after the dune buggy accident we decided that we weren't going to hide pain from each other."

"This is different, I can't break in front of Megan." Drake said as he laid back down on the bed.

Josh shook his head. "No, it's not different. Drake . . ."

Audrey came back upstairs with Megan and Drake's pain medication. "Here, honey," she said as she climbed the loft. She handed Drake two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks, mom." He replied as he quickly took the medicine.

"I'll wake you for dinner, OK?" She said as she turned to leave. "Do you want company, or are you tired?"

"I'm tired." He said, his words a bit slurred.

"Megan, Josh, downstairs." Audrey instructed and took one last look at Drake, whose eyes were closed.

He dreamed as he slept. Peaceful dreams at first, but then they became violent. His dad was hitting him over and over, then Mike pounded on him, driving his fist into his midsection over and over, and then the gunshot. He sat straight up in bed and screamed. "NO!"

Audrey, Walter, Megan and Josh bounded up the stairs at the sound. "Drake!" Audrey shouted. "Drake! Son!" Walter called out.

Drake was sitting in the middle of his bed rocking back and forth, "no, no, no."

Audrey gently wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled his head to her shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be OK. Mommy's here now. Everything's going to be OK."

"Daddy's mean." Drake cried.

Audrey's eye erupted with tears. "Yes, daddy's mean and I'm so very sorry I let this happen."

"Mike's mean too." Drake said. "He hurt me."

"I know baby. I know." Audrey continued to soothe. She looked at Walter and he immediately ushered Megan and Josh out.

"What's going on? Why is Drake talking like a three-year old?" Megan asked, obviously frightened.

Josh shook his head. "I think his mind has reverted to when he was younger and . . ."

Walter shook his head. Megan didn't know what her father was capable of. Only that he was in jail.

"Drake, honey, tell me about your dream." Audrey asked.

Drake shook his head. "It hurts too much."

"Sweetie, I want to help you, but I can't unless I know what your dream was about." She said.

"He had a baseball bat in his hand. I thought he wanted to play, so I ran upstairs and got my mitt, and when I came back downstairs, he . . . he . . . hit me." He said the last two words so softly, Audrey wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"He did what?" She asked.

"He hit me with the baseball bat." Drake shouted. "At first, he hit my arm, I heard it crack. Then he hit my leg. I fell, then he started hitting me all over." Drake was crying his eyes out at this point. "Mom," he fell into Audrey's arms and she held him and sobbed with him.

This was the incident that she had walked in on. Michael had beaten Drake so badly, they weren't sure he was going to make it. His kidneys and liver were bruised, along with his heart and lungs, not to mention the broken bones and the concussion. She had never got the whole story out of him, although some of it came out at the trial.

She continued to hold him until he fell asleep. She very gently laid him back down and pulled the cover up and left the room, leaving the door cracked ever so slightly.

"How is he?" Walter asked.

"Asleep." Audrey answered. She sat down at the dinner table, but couldn't make herself eat anything. She made a very poor effort at a smile. "You guys, please go ahead. I'm going to wait until Drake is awake."

"Mom? Is he OK?" Josh asked.

"He's hurting and it's not anything I can just give him a pill for." Audrey said.

"Why was he talking in such a baby voice?" Megan asked.

"Because he was just a baby when Michael beat him nearly to death." Audrey said very quietly.

Megan laid her fork down, her eyes widening. "Michael, our father? He did what?"

Audrey realized that she had just let the cat out of the bag and quickly decided it was time for Megan to hear the truth. "Your father was very abusive and he resented me going back to school, and when he lost his job, things went downhill from there. He blamed Drake for everything and . . . I knew he spanked him too hard, but I didn't know he was beating him. Not until class was cancelled one evening and I came home. I heard the yelling, and screaming before I made it inside, but I couldn't tell what was being said. I really thought that someone had broken in the house, but when I got in, I saw Michael holding a bat over Drake, and Drake was unconscious and bleeding."

"How old was Drake?" Megan asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Four." Audrey replied, tears streaming down her face.

Megan sat in silence for a moment. "I didn't know. Why didn't I know?" She said quietly.

Audrey shrugged her shoulders. "We thought you were too young. You never knew Michael. There was no reason to tell you."

"But Drake has dealt with this most of his life, by himself." Megan said quietly.

"Not by himself, Megan. I knew about most of it." Josh confessed.

"But we didn't even meet you until he was almost 13." Megan said.

Audrey smiled again. "Drake didn't want you to know, honey. He confided in Josh because he needed someone to talk to."

"Why did he keep it from me?" Megan asked.

"He's your big brother, he was trying to protect you. I think as long as you didn't know how close some situations were to you, he thought he was keeping you safe." Audrey replied.

Megan stared at her food for a moment. "May I be excused?"

Audrey nodded. Megan left the room and made her way upstairs. She stopped outside of Drake's room and then opened the door. She could hear Drake breathing and made her way to his bed. She didn't say anything, but gently laid her head on Drake's chest. She could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart and she laid her hand across his chest and then quietly cried herself to sleep.

Drake woke to the weight of Megan on his chest, but he didn't move her. With his right hand, he smoothed her hair and left his hand to rest on her back. "It's OK, little sister. Everything's going to be OK."

They lay like that until Audrey and Walter came up to check on Megan. "She's not in her room." Walter said.

"I think I might know where she is." Audrey stated, opening Drake's bedroom door. Audrey and Walter's faces melted into smiles at the sight of their son and daughter. Audrey made her way to Drake's bed and gently nudged Megan until she woke, as well as Drake.

"Mom?" Megan questioned. "How did I get in here?" She asked.

"Don't look at me. I woke up and you were asleep on my chest . . . which by the way, hurts."

Megan jumped up at the thought of Drake's chest hurting. "Why? Did I do something?"

Drake smiled. "Relax, Megan. I'm sore, I'll be fine."

Megan moved and let Audrey take a look at Drake. "Let's sit you up a bit." Audrey placed a few pillows under his head.

"That's better." Drake replied. "Mom, do you think you might rub my back where they inserted that needle?"

"Sure honey, let's just lean you over." She leaned Drake over and raised his shirt. Her eyes widened. There was a large red spot around the injection site. "Drake, have you been picking at this?"

Drake shook his head. "No, why?

"It's awfully red." Audrey replied.

"How red?" Drake asked.

Megan peeked over Audrey's arm. "Very red." She replied and lifted her hand to Drake's forehead. "You have a fever, too."

"Megan, would you get me the thermometer?"

"Sure." She came back seconds later with the thermometer. Audrey put it under Drake's tongue. After removing it, she took a look. "101. I'll get some cool water and a cloth."

"I won't go to the hospital again." Drake said stubbornly, as his mom left the room.

"Drake, you may not have a choice." Walter said.

"No!" Drake's breath quickened. "You can't make me."

"Drake Michael Parker, I may not be your biological father, but I am your dad. I love you, and I will do what's best for you. Do I make myself clear?" Walter said sternly.

Drake sat there in disbelief. He had never heard Walter raise his voice. He quickly nodded his head and his body shook with . . . fear.

"Drake," Walter spoke softer, realizing he had scared the teen. He started to touch him and Drake pulled away.

"What happened?" Audrey asked, witnessing Drake's reaction to Walter.

Drake fell into his mother's arms, she enveloped him in a hug. "It's OK, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you back in bed and see if we can get that fever down." She got him settled and laid the cool compress against his forehead. "I'm going downstairs, but I'll be back in a little while to check on you. I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom." Drake said quietly. "Stupid heart and lungs." He mumbled.

"Walter, what happened?" Audrey asked.

"I yelled at him. I didn't mean to, but he said he wouldn't go back to the hospital. I told him that he may not have a choice in the matter and he said that I couldn't make him go. Audrey, I used his whole name, I told him I loved him and that I would do what is best for him. He started shaking with fear." Walter explained.

Audrey smiled. "It's alright." She laid her hand on Walter's arm.

Walter shook his head. "No, it isn't. He got his blood pressure up and . . ."

"Walter, there's no other person in this world I would ever want for Drake and Megan's dad. Michael may have given them life, but you make their lives worth living. They both love you." Audrey explained.

"I yelled at him. He's sick." Walter sunk his head into his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. He is sick, but I have a feeling this is all stemming from the other day. He'll be fine." Audrey reassured Walter.

**Chapter 12**

"**New Challenges"**

A few days later, Drake did feel better. Josh and Megan had gone to school and Walter and Audrey had both left for work. "Drake, keep the phone by your bed and if you need me, call me."

"I will, mom." He said. She kissed his forehead before leaving.

"Be careful, stay upstairs or on the couch as much as you can, and take it easy, OK?" Audrey instructed.

Drake nodded. "I promise."

After Audrey left, Drake pulled himself up from his bed and started down the steps towards the kitchen. The phone rang when he hit the bottom step. "Hello." He answered.

"Is this Drake?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" Drake asked, neither confirming nor denying that he was Drake.

"Michael Parker." The voice answered.

"What do you want?" Drake asked.

"To see my son and daughter." Michael answered.

"We don't want to see you." Drake replied.

There was a pause. "So, you answer for your sister now?" Michael asked.

Drake nodded. "When it comes to you, yes. We DO NOT want to see you."

"I heard that you found out about Mike. How does it feel to know you had a half-brother? One that's dead now because of you. You must really like tormenting people, Drake. First me, then your brother. Who knows, maybe your sister or mom is next?" Michael said.

"Go to hell." Drake said, as he slammed the phone down. His chest was on fire now. He tried to calm his breathing, which was coming in gasps now. He reached for the edge of the couch, but missed and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Audrey tried to call home several times that morning and only reached a buzzy signal. She decided to go home at lunch and check on Drake. She opened the door and found him sprawled out on the floor, near the couch, the phone off the hook. "Drake!"

She was able to bring him around. "Honey, what happened?" She checked his heart rate and pulse. "A little fast now, but not too bad. Drake, how long have you been laying here?"

He shook his head slowly. "I came downstairs when you left . . . Oh, my gosh! Mom, he called. Dad called here."

She sat down in the floor beside Drake. "What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to see me and Megan. I told him that we didn't want to see him and then he had some stuff to say about Mike, and, and, he said that Mike's dead because of me, and that I must really like to torment people, because I put him in jail and I killed Mike, and , and . . ."

She placed her hands on Drake's shoulders. "Breathe." He slowly drew in a breath, and his body shuddered. "Again." He did it again and finally began to calm down. Audrey hugged him close. "Drake, you can't do this. You're working yourself into a state where you can't breathe. Honey, you could have died this morning."

He nodded. "I know." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm scared, mom."

She moved herself up on the couch and gently pulled him up to join her. "What exactly are you scared of?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

She nodded. "Yes, you do."

"I'm scared of him."

"Drake, would you feel better if you saw him?" Audrey asked.

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe."

She nodded. "OK then, I'm going to arrange for you to have a meeting with your . . . with Michael. You and Megan, but there will be a glass between you and guards in the room."

Drake nodded. "So we can't touch him?"

"Absolutely not!" Audrey screamed.

Drake shrunk back. "Sorry." He apologized in a small voice.

Audrey realized that she had done the same thing Walter had confessed to this morning. She reached for Drake and he shrunk even farther into the couch. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's OK." He brushed it off, but Audrey could tell he was still hurt.

She picked up the phone and called the penitentiary. She had a name on a card and asked to speak with the man. Soon, everything was set up. He and Megan would meet with their biological father at the beginning of the week.

When Walter, Megan and Josh returned home, Audrey told them how she had found Drake earlier and how Michael had called.

"So . . . what are you thinking?" Megan asked, after Drake told her about the meeting with their dad.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to see him, to put all of this behind me, but what if it doesn't work. What if it only makes things worse?" Drake asked.

"I'll be there too, you know." She laid down with Drake, across his bed.

Drake smiled. "I know. You're a pretty cool little sister, when you want to be."

Megan returned the smile. "Just don't get used to it, you'll be better soon and then all bets are off."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I have to go back to tormenting you guys at some point. It's who I am." She said.

"Can't you change who you are?" Drake asked.

"Why would I want to?" She replied.

"Drake, Mrs. Hayfer is here." Josh called out.

"Coming." He shouted.

After an hour of studying, Mrs. Hayfer put her books away. "Are we finished?" Drake asked.

"You've been holding out on me, Drake Parker. You know this material. Why do you not apply yourself during class?" Mrs. Hayfer asked.

Drake chewed on his nails and shrugged his shoulders. "Class is boring."

"You know you had me thinking that someone must have dropped you on your head when you were smaller and that you had minute brain damage." She stated.

Drake stared out straight ahead. "That's entirely possible." He replied.

A confused look crossed her face. "What do you mean?"

"My dad . . . my real dad is in prison for child abuse. I was only four. He beat me with a baseball bat and I spent a couple of weeks in the hospital with a major concussion. They didn't think I was going to wake up." Drake spoke in an almost monotone voice, like he was in a daze or something.

Audrey heard his confession to Mrs. Hayfer. "Drake, if you guys are finished, why don't you head upstairs. I'll be up in a little while."

"Eh, I'll see you on Monday, Drake." Mrs. Hayfer said. Drake only nodded as he passed her.

"Mrs. Hayfer . . ."

"I had no idea. I would have never said anything. I had no idea." Mrs. Hayfer started, almost near tears.

"Mrs. Hayfer, Linda, it's OK. This is the first time that I know of, that he's opened up to anyone besides family." Audrey stated.

Mrs. Hayfer struggled to gain her composure.

"May I get you a glass of water?" Audrey offered.

"Please." She answered.

Audrey came back with a glass of water. Mrs. Hayfer took a large gulp. "Why, on earth, would . . . I mean, I know it happens, but Drake . . . no one would ever guess."

"He was very young. All of this happened before Megan was born. He spent quite a while with psychiatrists, they did their best to get him through it. That's why he makes jokes when he's hurting, and why he goes out of his way to make sure that no one he loves is hurting." Audrey explained.

"Fickle relationships." Mrs. Hayfer stated.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Drake is fickle in his relationships. He's afraid to be tied down with one girl, so he dates many." Mrs. Hayfer observed.

"I suppose that makes sense." Audrey replied. "Believe me, I'm in no hurry for another relationship. Not after Jennifer Matthews, may she rest in peace."

Mrs. Hayfer nodded. "Let me know if you, or Drake, need anything."

Audrey smiled. "Thank you."

Monday morning arrived way too early for the Parker-Nichols household. Drake and Megan both were dressed and ready to leave by 8:00. They had an hour and a half drive and needed to be at the penitentiary by 10:00.

"Are you ready?" Audrey asked the two of them.

"Yeah." Drake replied, as he took Megan's hand.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She nodded.

"OK then." Drake replied.

"Hey, so you two are really going through with this, uh?" Josh stated as he grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah, I guess so." Drake stated.

"Hey, you're going to be fine. Mom said there will be a couple of guards in the room and that there will be a glass between you and Michael." Josh reminded him.

Drake nodded. "I know. It's just, with everything that happened the last time I was in court, I . . ."

Josh hugged Drake. "Hey, mom's not going to put you in any situation that she can't pull you out of, you know that, right?"

Drake nodded again. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Megan." Josh said.

"Bye, boob." She replied.

Almost an hour later, they arrived at the penitentiary. Drake breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Hey, you OK?" Megan asked.

Drake nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him."

Megan smiled. "Me neither."

"Come on, you two." She walked in between the two of them, her arm around each.

They walked up to the nearest desk and Audrey explained why there were there. "Have a seat." The guard told them.

They sat on the nearest bench. Drake jumped at every sound. "Drake?"

He looked up at his mom. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so jumpy?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head. "I really don't like it here." He explained.

"I don't think you're supposed to." She replied.

"Megan, Drake, Audrey, if you will follow me." A different guard gave them each visitor's passes, and then escorted them through the maze of hallways and doors, until they arrived at a larger door. The guard placed his palm on a palm reader and the door opened. "You have no more than 15 minutes."

The three entered the room, there was a large glass before them and two guards present in the other room. Michael was escorted in, he wore handcuffs and leg irons and when he sat down, one of the guards escorting him, secured his leg irons to an eye-bolt in the floor.

"I don't have all day." Michael stated. "Who are you and what do you want?" He shouted.

Audrey stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Michael." She watched as his face went through several emotions.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask who you are, do I, Drake?" He stated.

Drake shook his head. "No, I guess you don't. I just wanted you to know that I survived this last little pathetic episode in your life. Mike didn't though, he almost seemed . . . sorry for what he had done before he died."

Michael glared at Drake. "He was more of a man than you will ever be." He stated.

"Who's the girl?" Michael asked.

"Your daughter." Drake replied. "It's a shame that you'll never get to know her."

Michael began to laugh. "I only have eight more years to serve. You're what now, sweetheart, about eight, maybe nine?"

"I'm eight." Megan answered.

Michael smiled. "Well then, I'll have plenty of time to get to know you. You'll only be 16 when I get out of here. You can thank your brother there for that."

"You beat him. He was just a little kid." Megan said.

Michael nodded his head. "Yeah, the little shit was four, and you're right, I beat him. I beat the hell out of him. I thought I had killed him, and I wish I had. He sent me here for 20 years."

"That was after the fact." Megan said.

Drake shook his head. "I can't figure it out. WHY WOULD YOU BEAT A 4 YEAR OLD SO BADLY THAT I SPENT TWO WEEKS IN ICU?" He was shouting by the time he was finished. Audrey was fearful that he may spike his blood pressure again.

"You were another mouth to feed. I had no job and your, MOTHER, decided it would be a good time to go back to school. I hated her, and you. You both were and are worthless!" Michael shouted.

Drake was trying so hard not to cry. His breath came in tremors. He couldn't figure out why this man's opinion mattered to him so much. "Goodbye, Michael." He stepped into the shadows and took a seat beside of Audrey. She put her arm around him and he shrugged out of her grasp.

Megan stared at her father, she was amazed at how much Drake resembled him. "Michael, I . . . don't want anything you have to offer. I thought I did, that's why I came, but . . . to see how you treat Drake . . . to know what you did to him . . . to know that you have absolutely no remorse for what you've done . . . I don't want to know you."

"This has been a wonderful family reunion, hasn't it?" Michael said. He looked at the guards. "Take me back to my cell. This conversation is over."

Audrey hugged Drake and Megan closely. "Come on, let's go home."

The guards wound their way back through the maze of hallways until they were back at the front. They turned in their badges to the guard. "Thank you." Audrey said as she escorted her two very dazed children back to the car.

"Drake?" Megan nudged him as they walked. "What is it?"

He just shook his head.

"He's not worth it, you know." Megan continued.

"What?" Drake asked.

"Michael. He's not worth it. Do you hear me?" Megan asked.

Audrey saw the distant look in Drake's eyes. "Drake, honey?" She questioned.

He sat down in the backseat, suddenly feeling very overheated. "Do we have any water?" He asked.

Audrey pulled a bottle of water from the cooler. "Here, drink it slowly." He drank slowly from the bottle. "It hurts." He allowed a couple of tears to slip from his eyes.

Audrey nodded. "I know, baby." She hugged him. "Let's get you two home."

Audrey looked at Megan. "Are you OK?"

Megan nodded and leaned her head on Drake's shoulder. "Drake, none of those things he said meant anything. You're not worthless. I love you, and so do mom and dad, and Josh. Please, Drake, don't shut me out."

He shook his head again and gently kissed the top of Megan's. "I'm not trying to shut you out, and I'm not shutting down again. I just need a little time."

"OK." Megan replied.

The drive home was very quiet. Megan had fallen asleep, leaning on Drake's shoulder, and Drake had chosen not to speak, but leaned against the window and thought about everything. As soon as they were inside, he turned to his mom and kissed her. "Thanks, mom."

Audrey hugged him. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

Drake nodded. "Me too."

"How'd it go?" Walter asked.

"Not too good, I'm afraid." Audrey replied.

"Hey mom," Drake turned to her again. "I want to legally change my middle name. How do I go about something like that?"

"I'll look into it, honey." Audrey replied.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

He bounded up the stairs and threw himself on his bed. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

Megan quietly came into his room. "Drake?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Why do you want to change your name?" She asked.

He turned and faced her. "I don't want to go through life with 'his' name."

"I get it, but you do know it was his father's name too." Megan replied. "Our grandfather's name."

Drake nodded. "I know."

"OK." She didn't push it any further.

A few moments later, Josh came in from school. "Drake? Megan?"

"They're upstairs." Walter said.

"Thanks, dad." Josh bounded up the steps and into he and Drake's room. "Hey Drake . . . Megan."

"Hey Josh." They replied in unison. Drake began to cough a little.

"You OK?" Josh asked. Drake nodded.

"Mrs. Hayfer said she may be a few minutes late." Josh stated.

"Aw man, I completely forgot about Mrs. Hayfer." Drake replied.

"Have you finished your homework?" Megan asked.

Drake shook his head. His heart began pounding, causing him to become dizzy. He reached for the couch, gasping for breath.

Megan's eyes widened. "Drake!" She shouted and caught him as best as she could as he started to fall. "Josh, help!"

Josh turned and helped Megan guide Drake to the couch. "Good catch." He said, looking at Megan.

Audrey heard the commotion upstairs and ran up to see what was wrong. Josh and Megan sat with Drake between them. "Mom, he almost passed out."

Audrey squatted on the floor in front of her son. "Drake?" She felt his forehead. "Megan . . .?"

"I've got it." She produced the thermometer and passed it to Audrey.

Audrey put it in Drake's mouth. "Honey, could you . . . ?"

Megan nodded again. "Cool compress, got it." She handed her mom a cool clothe.

Audrey smiled and put the compress on Drake's head, while she removed the thermometer from his mouth. "OK, mister, you're getting straight into bed."

"What? Why?" Drake asked.

"Because your temperature is 102 and you need to rest while I call the doctor." Audrey explained.

He shook his head. "I can't." Drake replied, breathlessly, "I don't think I can climb up into the loft."

"Drake, you can take my bed." Josh offered.

Drake nodded, weakly and allowed the three of them to help him to the bed. Audrey began to undress him, down to his boxers. He winced slightly as she accidentally touched the new scar on his chest.

The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Audrey asked.

"Mrs. Hayfer." Josh said. "I'll get it, and I'll let dad know what's going on."

"Hello, Josh. If you'll get Drake, we'll get started. We have a lot of ground to cover and . . ."

"Mrs. Hayfer, he has a fever, and he almost passed out earlier." Josh said.

Mrs. Hayfer's face went white. "A relapse?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. Mom just called the doctor's office." Josh replied. "I need to tell dad what's going on upstairs." He found his dad in the basement.

"Dad, mom needs you upstairs, Drake is sick again."

Walter's eyes widened and he rushed upstairs and entered Drake and Josh's bedroom. "Drake, son?" He sat down on Drake's bedside and felt of his forehead. "Oh no. You're burning up."

Drake barely nodded. "Dad?" He called out from his daze, all the while concentrating on his breathing.

Walter nodded and gently touched Drake's cheek. "I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Drake grabbed Walter's hand and held it as tightly as he could. "I . . . love you." He whispered.

Walter's eyes closed and he gripped Drake's hand tighter. "I love you too, son. So very much."

Audrey caught the last bit of the conversation. "The doctor's on his way."

Walter nodded. "Good." He gently lifted Drake up so Audrey could fluff his pillow. Drake moaned slightly. "Shh, it's OK son." He gently placed him back down on the pillow and brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. "Where's the doctor?"

"He should be here in a little while. Are you good with Drake for a minute while I go down and speak to Mrs. Hayfer?" Audrey asked.

Walter nodded. "Yeah, I'm not leaving him."

Audrey smiled. Megan came in when Audrey went out. "How is he?" She asked.

"Unconscious right now." Walter replied.

Drake's was wheezing now. "I really wish that doctor would get here." Walter said, just as Dr. Olson walked in.

He offered a slight smile. "How's my favorite patient?"

Walter shook his head. "Not good. He lost consciousness a little while ago."

"The ambulance should be here any minute. I called on my way here." Dr. Olson said as he pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Drake's heart and lungs. "I'm going to have to get x-rays. I really think he may have pulled some of his stitches. What has he been doing today?"

Megan looked at her shoes. "We went to visit our dad, in prison." She confessed.

"How stressful was it for Drake?" The doctor asked.

Megan nodded. "He . . . he pounded the wall with his fist and then . . . he tried to hide it from mom, but I don't think she was buying it. When we got in the car, he was breathing hard for a little while, then he got quiet. I don't think he spoke all the way home."

The doctor nodded. "Definitely x-rays. If he's popped his stitches, we'll have to go back in and re-stitch them. That means another surgery and another recovery and we know he doesn't do well under anesthesia. The doctor heard the ambulance pull up. "Stay with him and don't let him move."

The doctor bounded down the steps and met the paramedics. "I'm Dr. Olson. The patient's up here. I need you to be extra careful with him and watch his left side."

He found Audrey and let her know that he was taking Drake back to the hospital. "I'm going to run x-rays when we get there and most likely take him back into surgery to repair a few broken stitches."

**Chapter 14**

"**The Hospital – again"**

After running the x-rays and finding what he was hoping not to find, Dr. Olson had Drake wheeled back into surgery and began operating on him.

An hour later, he emerged, with blood on his scrubs. "Audrey," he nudged a sleeping Audrey. "Audrey, he's out of surgery and in ICU."

"What are you not telling me?" She asked.

"We're pretty much back at square one. The laceration on his heart had almost completely opened, we were able to repair it, but he needs to let this heal." Dr. Olson patted her hand. "His left lung was the same way, the laceration was open and even though we got it stitched up, he's still having a very difficult time breathing. He's on the vent again and I don't know how long we'll need to keep him on it this time."

"Can we see him?" She asked.

"It's late. I'd really like for all of you to go home and try to get some rest. I'm afraid this is going to be a long process for Drake. He's not healing as well as I would like to see." The doctor said.

Audrey adamantly shook her head. "I'm not leaving him here . . . alone. I can't do that."

Dr. Olson squatted down in front of Audrey, and took her hands in his. "Audrey, he's asleep and will be for quite a while. I would really like for you and the rest of the family to go home and try to rest, so you can be refreshed for when Drake really needs you."

Audrey looked at him intently and nodded her head, then with Walter's help, they, Megan and Josh left the hospital and headed home.

"This isn't right." Megan said quietly.

"What's not right, Megs?" Josh asked.

"Going home . . . without Drake." She said.

Josh nodded. "I know. It feels weird, almost like . . ."

"Don't you dare say it, if you do, I promise you, I'll bust you in the mouth." Megan replied. They rode home in silence.

**Chapter 15**

"**Drake, in ICU"**

Drake lay in ICU, he could hear the monitors steadily beeping and the vent tube down his throat was extremely uncomfortable, but he wasn't strong enough to complain. He lay there between consciousness and unconsciousness. There were no voices, which he thought odd, knowing that his mom and dad would be there somewhere. Then he thought, "I must be in ICU again."

Dr. Olson came in and checked his chart, along with the tubes and the IV. Everything seemed to be in order. He watched Drake's face closely and saw his eye movement. "Drake. Drake, can you hear me?" He called out to him.

Drake moved his hand, slightly. Dr. Olson took hold of it. "Come on, son. You have to come out of this. I've done my part, now it's your turn." Drake eyes fluttered and then opened briefly. He tried to breathe on his own, but his chest felt too heavy. He slightly shook his head.

Dr. Olson lightly tapped Drake's hand. "It's OK Drake. I know you're trying."

He stepped out into the hall and Mrs. Hayer spotted him. "Dr. Olson?" She asked.

"Yes?" Dr. Olson replied.

"How is Drake Parker?" She asked.

"Are you a relative?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, a concerned teacher."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't really tell you much. Just know that Drake is getting better, but he's going to have quite a long road to recovery, I'm afraid."

Mrs. Hayfer found herself near tears, unusual for her, especially over someone as infuriating as Drake Parker. "What can I do to help?" She found herself asking.

Dr. Olson thought for a moment. "I don't usually let anyone in ICU aside from family, but I'm going to make an exception in your case." He escorted her to Drake's room and instructed the nurse to allow her to remain as long as she wanted.

"Where is his family?" She asked.

"I sent them home. They were all very tired and waiting around for Drake to wake up was definitely doing them no good. I expect to see them early in the morning though." The doctor replied.

"Now, before we go in, I want to clue you in on something. Drake is hooked up to a heart monitor and has a ventilator to assist his breathing. He's trying to wake up, but I believe he's a little too far under. He will definitely have a reaction to the anesthesia when he does wake, I'm just not certain what that reaction will be. Last time he tried to pull the vent himself and we had to hold him down and remove it properly. Just, if you see him waking, please let one of the nurses know, OK?" The doctor explained.

"OK." Mrs. Hayfer answered, not really knowing if she wanted to go through with this or not.

Dr. Olson escorted her into Drake's room. She was met by the hiss of the vent and the beep, beep, beep, of the heart monitor. Her eyes rested on a small body in the hospital bed. "Drake?" She whispered.

"Go on, you can sit with him. Hold his hand, if you want. Mrs. Hayfer . . ." The doctor started.

"Linda, please." She replied.

"Linda, I believe he might respond to you." Dr. Olson said. "Please."

"Oh, alright." She said as she pulled a chair close to Drake's bed and took his hand in hers. "Drake, Drake Parker," she raised her voice slightly and Drake moved a little. "Drake, stop playing around and open your eyes, now!" She hissed.

Very sleepily, he tugged his eyelids open for a brief second and then they closed again. His mouthed moved, but being obstructed by the vent, she couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

"You know, if you're still planning to graduate on time, we are really going to have to get to it. You passed all of the English test you completed the other day. I don't know if it makes any difference at all or not, but I'm very proud of you." She found herself saying it before she had time to stop it. She gently brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

He grimaced, as if he were in pain, and then began to cry. "Doctor?" She called out.

"Drake?" Dr. Olson questioned. "Son, where does it hurt?"

He moved his hand clumsily towards his chest. "Shh. OK, I get it." Dr. Olson moved his hand back to the bed and examined the surgical site. It was red and there was a small section that oozed blood. "OK, easy Drake." He buzzed for a nurse and asked her to bring him a suture tray. He then turned to Mrs. Hayfer. "I'm going to put in about five more stitches, but I don't want to risk another round of anesthesia."

Mrs. Hayfer's eyes widened. "You are not going to suture him without any numbing?!" She questioned.

Dr. Olson nodded. "It's not quite as inhumane as you make it sound."

"No, I want you to, at the very least, give him a local anesthetic." She insisted.

"Mrs. Hayfer . . ."

"A local anesthetic, please." She insisted again.

Dr. Olson asked the nurse for 10 cc's of Lidocaine when she brought in the suture tray. He first injected Drake with the syringe then proceed to put in five additional stitches to stop the bleeding. Mrs. Hayfer never left Drake's side during the process, she found herself holding his hand and soothing him.

When he was finished, Drake's eyes opened, glassed over.

"I'm right here, Drake." The doctor replied.

Drake looked very confused and quickly drifted back to sleep.

Mrs. Hayfer, laid Drake's hand back on the bed and walked out with Dr. Olson. "Well?"

"He needs rest. This has all taken a toll on him. I really would like for him to be apart from his family for a while. I know they mean well, but the constant activity around him is a bit too much." The doctor replied and pulled a nurse aside for a moment to put in an order for an antibiotic.

Mrs. Hayfer closed her eyes for a moment and then addressed Dr. Olson again, "what if I took him home? To my home?" She asked. "That way, his family could visit him with limitations, if he's strong enough we might actually get enough of his schoolwork completed for graduation, and . . . well, I guess I owe him for always letting him think that I've hated him."

Dr. Olson smiled at her. "That would be nice. If it's not putting you out too much."

"No, I live alone, now that my husband left, our daughter is in college, and . . . the dog, Tiberius, I can put him out while Drake's there." She said.

"So, Tiberius and Drake don't get along I take it?" Dr. Olson asked.

She shook her head. "No. Quite the opposite."

Dr. Olson smiled. "You can go back in. I'm going to make my rounds."

She smiled. "OK. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied.

Mrs. Hayfer entered the room again. Drake lay so still, the ventilator still pumping much needed oxygen to his lungs. He was still very pale, but moved slightly when she touched his hand. "Shh. It's OK, Drake. Your family will be back soon and then I'm going to discuss taking you home with me for a while."

**Chapter 16**

"**Decisions"**

Audrey, Walter, Josh, and Megan were all sitting in the waiting area when Mrs. Hayfer stepped out of ICU. "Mrs. Hayfer, what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

Mrs. Hayfer smiled at all of them. "I was just sitting with Drake." She replied.

Audrey smiled at her. "Thank you. How is he?"

"Dr. Olson had to put in a few more stitches, he was bleeding from the incision." Mrs. Hayfer replied and before Audrey could ask, she replied. "I didn't have Dr. Olson call you, because Drake was OK, and you all needed sleep."

"Is he awake now?" Megan asked.

Mrs. Hayfer shook her head. "No, he's not. They still have him on the vent."

"You've just been sitting with him all this time?" Josh asked.

Mrs. Hayfer nodded. "Yes, and I would like to ask a favor."

"Anything, just name it." Audrey replied.

"I want Drake to come home with me when he's released from the hospital. This will give us an opportunity to work on his lessons so that he might graduate on time, and he won't have near all of the distractions he has at home." She stated. "You could all visit him, whenever you want, I would just ask that you abide by my rules."

Audrey looked at Walter. "Well, how do you think Drake will react to this?" Walter asked.

"He'll hate it, at first, but I think we can work something out." Mrs. Hayfer replied.

"Mrs. Hayfer," Audrey started.

"Linda, please." Mrs. Hayfer insisted.

"Linda, I believe it may be in everyone's best interest if we keep Drake at home." Audrey said.

"Ordinarily I would agree with you, but Dr. Olson said that Drake needs a quiet place to recover and your home with its constant interruptions may just not be what he needs." Mrs. Hayfer defended.

Audrey nodded. "I see. I would like to discuss this with Dr. Olson first."

"Certainly, I don't mean to overstep at all, I want what's best for Drake." Mrs. Hayfer stated.

"I appreciate that." Audrey replied and turned to Walter.

"Mrs. Hayfer?" Josh asked.

"Yes, Josh." Mrs. Hayfer replied.

"Why are you being so nice to Drake? I mean . . ." Josh said.

Mrs. Hayfer held up her hand. "I know what you're going to say and if anyone had told me at the beginning of the year that Drake Parker would grow on me and I would want to take care of him, I would have said no way, but he has and that's that."

"I glad that you've decided that you like him. He's really a great guy." Josh said.

Mrs. Hayfer smiled. "I'm glad too."

Dr. Olson approached Walter, Audrey and Mrs. Hayfer. Josh took this as his cue for he and Megan to leave. "Why are we leaving? I want to hear what the doctor has to say about Drake." Megan said.

"Megan . . . I get the impression that either this decision to move Drake to Mrs. Hayfer's house may get a little ugly, or Drake may not be doing so well and, I . . . I had rather hear that from mom and dad, hadn't you?" Josh said, on the verge of tears.

Megan nodded. "I guess."

Audrey and Walter took seats near the doctor. "OK, I need for you to both understand something. Drake is doing well. He is still on the vent and he is still sleeping, but he is sleeping, he's not unconscious. I almost wish he were. When he's on the verge of waking, he tends to fight the vent and I really need it to stay in at least another day or two."

"How is his pneumonia?" Audrey asked.

"Not too bad. It is still there, it's something we're treating him for, but he will come out of this." Dr. Olson replied.

"I just want him back home." Audrey said.

Dr. Olson looked up at Mrs. Hayfer. "Has Linda talked with you yet?" He asked.

"About taking Drake home with her? Yes. That's not acceptable." Walter said, as he held Audrey.

"Drake needs a quiet environment, somewhere quiet enough so he can rest, whether he's asleep or not. He needs a place to have some down time, reconnect with everything. If he's with Linda, he can do that and she can tutor him as well." The doctor said.

Audrey and Walter sat for a moment and said nothing. Then Dr. Olson spoke up. "It's not a decision you need to make right now. Drake will be with us for a while longer." He stood. "I need to make my rounds."

"Thank you, Dr. Olson. Can we see Drake?" Audrey asked.

"You know the drill. One at a time for just a few minutes." He said.

Audrey practically ran to his room. She desperately needed to see her son.

**Chapter 17**

"**Home with Mrs. Hayfer"**

A week had passed. Drake was finally awake . . . and without the vent, and in a private room. His throat was extremely sore and he was bored.

"Mom." He croaked.

"What honey?" Audrey answered.

"Do I have to go home with Mrs. Hayfer? She hates me." Drake said quietly.

"Sweetheart," Audrey took his hand in hers. "Dr. Olson said he thinks it would help speed up your recovery. You do want that, don't you?"

Drake nodded in reply.

"Besides, I don't think she hates you." Audrey said.

Drake's eyebrows lifted. "You don't uh."

Audrey shook her head. "I don't." She then looked at Drake seriously. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Drake nodded his head. "I know."

Josh and Megan entered the room. "Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Josh asked.

"A little tired, but I think I might be on the mend." Drake replied. "How are you guys doing?"

Both murmured OK.

"But?" Drake asked.

"But, I know I would feel better if you were at home and things were back to normal." Josh said.

"Me too. It's just not the same not having you both to torture." Megan said before thinking. "I, didn't mean that."

Drake laughed. "Sure you did and Megan it's fine. I'm fine, and soon, I'll be out of here and . . . at Mrs. Hayfer's house. I see what you mean." He said.

"It's only until you get your strength back." Megan said.

Drake nodded. "I know and Mrs. Hayfer said you guys could visit any time."

Josh smiled. "Yeah, it won't be so bad."

"Drake, do you need help?" Mrs. Hayfer asked.

Drake slowly made his way up the sidewalk. "I'm good." He replied.

Mrs. Hayfer watched as he made his way to the door. "OK, I'm going to put your things in the room down here. That way you won't have to deal with the staircase."

"OK." Drake said quietly. "Where's Tiberius?" He looked around.

"He's outside. I know you and he don't get along." Mrs. Hayfer replied.

"You think? He seems to want to eat my face." Drake laughed.

Mrs. Hayfer smiled. "I really am glad you're OK, Drake."

"Yeah, me too." He said. "So, do you want to get started on school stuff, or what?"

"Why don't you go rest for a while? You look tired." Mrs. Hayfer said and followed him to 'his room.' "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks." Drake replied, looking around for a while. There were trophies and ribbons posted on one side of the room. "Who do these belong to?" He asked.

"Oh, they were my stepson's." She said, touching one of the trophies.

"Where is he?" Drake asked. "Doesn't he mind me rooting him out?"

She dropped her head and hook it. "No, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She cleared her throat. "He, he died years ago. He had pneumonia and . . ." She dropped to the edge of the bed.

Drake sat beside her and found himself putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She wiped her tears and stood quickly. "I know you didn't. It's OK, really."

"Mrs. Hayfer, can I ask you something?" Drake asked.

She nodded her head.

"Why . . . I mean, I know you hate me, so why, why are you doing all of this?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, I'm feeling a little melancholy or maybe I thought it was time for you to know that I don't hate you . . . maybe strongly dislike," She smiled. "but not hate."

Drake smiled. "I can live with that."

**A month later . . .**

Drake and Josh had both walked across the platform and received their diplomas. Drake immediately turned to Mrs. Hayfer, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome." There was a pause. "Now, about those college applications."

**Later that evening . . .**

Drake lay in his own bed, tossing and turning. Josh started to throw a pillow at him, but since he had only been out of the hospital a month, he thought better of it and climbed up to the loft. "Drake? What's wrong?" He nudged him lightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to wake him.

"What?" Drake asked, sleepily.

"I think maybe you were dreaming or something." Josh said.

Drake placed his hand over the scar on his chest. "Maybe." He said with a grunt.

"Are you OK?" Josh asked, full of concern.

Drake nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

There was a bit of awkward silence between them. Drake spoke up first. "Josh . . . please don't think that I'm shutting you out intentionally . . . there are just some things that happened between my dad and me that . . . I haven't told anyone. Megan doesn't even know. I mean, mom knows, but . . ."

"Drake, it's OK. You don't have to tell me."

Drake stared at Josh for a few minutes before speaking. "Josh, I want to tell you."

Josh smiled. He knew that Drake must really trust him. "I'm ready to listen anytime you want to talk."

"How about now?" Drake asked.

Josh smiled again. "I'm listening, brother."

Drake began to talk and Josh listened, as only a brother can do.

The End


End file.
